Lust
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Nel has romance with Aizen
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach

Ch one

"One two three ready or not here I come" I spun around. We were playing my favorite game besides eternal tag. I search high and low for Dondochakka and Pesche they were nowhere in sight. After searching the obvious places I decided to cheat and use my sense in detecting spiritual pressure. I made my way to the library looking for them. I had just rounded a corner when I bump into Nnoitora. I never like the man. I personally thought he was weak. I knew he view me as acting childish. What he didn't know was that I can be serious when needed to be. I guess that's why Gin and I got along so well.

"What you looking for Neliel?"Nnoitora asked looking over my shoulders as if searching for an invisible guardian.

"My two fracciones that's all "I added in a cheerful tone knowing he would scowl at me. Nnoitora just survey me like he wanted to hit me in the face but thought better of it.

"Why do you persist on doing that?"Nnoitora asked looking at me with great distaste.

"Doing what?"I asked making my way around his body.

"Play games like a little girl which I like to point out you're not"Nnoitora added as if I did not know.

"I like to play that's not a crime" I added with some heat.

"Oh yeah? A level three espada such as yourself roaming Las Noches while playing hide and seek sure that's intimidating"Nnoitora added with some sneer.

"How many times do I have to tell you? The difference between one's powers is the rank" I added with some emphasis on my rank. I didn't want him to underestimate me since I was very immature.

"You dumb woman"Nnoitora hiss annoy that I had to treat him like a child. I snorted and made my way to the door turning my back to him.

"Don't turn your back to me Neliel"Nnoitora warn in a dangerous tone. I pulled open the door and made my way in the library. Gin was sitting in a chair reading. I ran over and look over his shoulder. Gin was reading about unicorns and phoenixes. Personally I was always fascinated with the fantasy world of magic.

"What you doing?""Gin asked looking up and notice I was searching the library.

"I am looking for my fracciones" I added with some delight. Gin grin and pointed to the back of the bookshelf where we stored our board games. I shonido behind and found my fracciones squatting low on the floor.

"Oh darn you found us!"Pesche cried in a disappointed tone. Dondochakka just nodded and smile at me the whole time.

"What you want to do now?"Pesche asked with his arms cross. I look over at Gin who was putting up his book.

"I dunno I better think about it real hard "I answer holding my chin thoughtfully.

"There is a meeting tonight so if I were you I go eat real fast then make my way to the room "Gin added his two cents.

"Alright guys let's go eat and yeah" I added bubbly making my way out of the room. Gin races behind me along with the others.

It had been a while since Aizen got laid. Aizen was standing in his shower shaking his head sideways. The water drops splash everywhere around him. Immediately his mind began to wonder to the last lover he had. It was true he had taken Rangiku for himself but she was willing. Despite Gin being her boyfriend at the time Aizen felt their secret love affair was nothing more than a good fuck. After he ended their whirlwind romance Rangiku turn around and dump Gin out of retaliation. Rangiku was very desperate in getting his attention and even gone as far as tried to turn Momo against him. Luckily for him Momo was as naive as ever. Whether or not she told Gin about their secret intimacy was a mystery to him but he was glad to hear that she finally move on. Rangiku had accepted a date with Zaraki and that was something that captures Gin's interest. Aizen always brought it up but saw to his amusement that Gin was very whole hearted about his ex.

Aizen's mind began to reflect on how heated his nights were with Rangiku. Aizen smile mulling over the past. Aizen look down and notice he had unconsciously started jerking off. Shit! It's not the same when you do that but hey what can he do? Neliel was too dumb to engage with not that he felt she was a lost cause. Hmmm. Maybe if he educated her on the wonders of sex she would be fun to play with. Still with her playing games like hide and seek he was sure it would take him a long time in corrupting her. Then again there was Loly and Menoly. Yeah they weren't a Rangiku but hey he was hot under the collar and they were always around not that he appreciated them. Besides that there were hardly any other females worth mentioning.

Aizen just watch the milky white substance shoot into his right hand mingling with the water that sprinkles on him. Aizen close his eyes pondering over the idea of him abducting Rangiku just so he could scratch his itch. Knowing Gin he would buzz around like a fruit fly. Better go with the bitches that were always ready for his order. Aizen step out and wrap a towel around his waist. Aizen stroll into his bedroom where he called Loly and Menoly.

Loly and Menoly race in making sure to close the door behind them. Aizen wonder if they peek in the door knob.

"Yes Lord Aizen?"Loly and Menoly cried on their knees at once. Aizen chuckle at the response they use. Aizen waited with bated breath watching Loly then Menoly. He figure he start with Loly since she was always depicted as a cry baby and Menoly look like she could handle him after her.

"Girls I have an assignment I like you two to do"Aizen grin and signal them both to get up and make their way to his king size bed.

Loly being more eccentric wasted no time in stripping off her clothes while Menoly took her time. Aizen watch as Loly made her way on his side of the bed and laid there. Odd how did she know where he slept? Aizen decided to dismiss the idea later. Aizen appear above her and began to spread her legs. Aizen slid into Loly and began to thrust with unmatched strength earning a scream from her. Menoly just watch as he pound her relentlessly.

Aizen was sure the threesome would be enough to satiate his hunger for lust. Menoly appear behind him and began running her nails on his back snaking her way to his butt. Aizen close his eyes and stiffen when he reach his climax quickly. Loly tried to kiss him but he turns his face from her. By now Menoly had begun to rub her nipples on his back earning a fresh erection from him. Loly had yet to come but Aizen didn't give a damn. Aizen slid out of Loly and position Menoly next to her. Loly watch pouting the whole time. Menoly wrap her legs around Aizen's waist and tighten them while he began to fuck her too. Aizen focus his attention on her driving himself deeper into her. Loly had begun to whimper by his side annoying the hell out of him. Aizen ignore Loly and continue to drive them to their climax. Much to Loly's dismay he lasted longer with Menoly than her.

Loly watches as Menoly scream in passion reaching her orgasm. Loly felt jealous that she had hers and she hadn't. Not wanting to be rob of a good time she too slid on Aizen's back and began kissing his shoulders then his neck.

Aizen just close his eyes and tune her out. As far as Aizen was concern she could wait for another time he felt desperate for affection but other than that she was not getting another round. Once he was done tapping Menoly he release them both from his custody. Like Rangiku they seem to be under the impression he had interest in them but he didn't. Aizen made sure they knew the part of get the Hell out. Aizen dress quickly making his way to the meeting he had schedule for his espadas to participate in. Aizen could sense Tousen and Gin in the room already. Aizen made his way in surprise that he was the last one to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch two

"Now that Lord Aizen is here we can begin the meeting" Tousen replied calmly while Aizen took his seat. Aizen gesture for a low rank espada to bring him his meal since he had not eaten.

"I like to introduce our newest member in our growing family. This is Ulquiorra Schiffer" Gin announces taking over he stood up and signal the recruit. My eyes fell on the espada sitting wide eye on Aizen's right side. I look at Grimmjow who sat on Aizen's left. Grimmjow was staring very hard at Ulquiorra.

"Hi" Everybody replied dully. Nobody looks up instead they were all busy doing their own business whether it was Aaroniero opening a Juicy Fruit gum or Stark snoring fast asleep. I continue to survey the scene noticing that Zommari was texting, Baraggan sat with his arms cross, and Yammy was eating a stick of gum Aaroniero gave him. I look at Nnoitora who shot me a death look. I felt my stomach growl loudly. Everyone look over at me and stare.

"Sorry guys I'm hungry" I apologize rubbing my stomach and look at Aizen to see if he laugh. Aizen look amused that I had interrupted the silence that otherwise hover in the air.

"Say when is snack time?"Yammy asked once he heard my stomach growl again.

"Snacks will be held once Lord Aizen concludes the meeting to an end "Gin answer smoothly. Nnoitora glare at me to shut up. I notice out the corner of my eye Aizen was watching Nnoitora.

"Would anyone like to show the ropes?"Aizen asked continuing to look at Nnoitora. Grimmjow raised his hand while Zommari elbow Stark in the ribs.

"Dido" Stark yawn not knowing what we were discussing.

"Neliel why not you?"Nnoitora asked throwing my name out.

"Miss Neliel would you like to?"Aizen asked tearing his eyes from Nnoitora then focus on me.

"Yeah sure so long as I get a meal out of the deal "I answer joking. I notice I had made Aizen smirk at my request.

"I'm sure you will. Please keep in mind that business must be taken care of though" Tousen jump in our conversation. It was so like him to bring us back to reality. In my opinion I thought he qualified for a work a holic. At the sound of that I grew serious.

"About fucking time" Nnoitora hiss loudly watching me.

"Watch your tongue" Tousen snap looking at Nnoitora. Nnoitora just roll his eyes at him knowing well he was blind. No one moved or said anything else. We all sat and watch as Aizen finish his meal. Once he was done he signals an espada to remove his plate.

"I will conclude this meeting" Aizen announce getting up. Everyone left except Ulquiorra and I.

"So Ulquiorra where did you come from? I mean what part of Hueco Mundo did you or Lord Aizen meet you in?"I asked trying to do small talk. Ulquiorra just shifted his emerald eyes on me. We had begun to walk the halls.

"Are you always like this woman?"Ulquiorra asked clearly annoy.

"Yeah why?"I asked running ahead so he could hurry up and get his tour.

"If you think I'm bad wait till you meet Lilynette! Now she's quite a catch" I warn laughing. Ulquiorra surprisingly kept up with me no matter how fast I was going. I took him on his stupid tour sensing he wanted to get that out of the way. Once he was settling in I race back to the kitchen where I knew I would find something delicious to eat. You know a midnight snack. However, I found to my horror that Yammy and Grimmjow along with his fracciones had raided the fridge.

"Bummer" I cried looking at the clean shelf in the fridge.

"Is there anything worth salvaging?"Aizen's crisp voice interrupted my search. I shut the fridge straightening up in a bewilder look.

"Oh Lord Aizen"I answer bowing to him. Aizen wave aside my curtsy.

"Yammy ate all the food" I began to whine spinning around in my tracks. Aizen watch as I made my way to the cupboards. I open them and peer inside.

"There's no good cereal either" I complain looking at the bland wheaties Tousen like to impose on us.

"Gin usually keeps a hidden spot for sweets"Aizen murmur. I watch as he pace around the kitchen searching for Gin's reiatsu. Upon discovering it he pauses and utters a spell. To my surprise he uncovers an invisible barrier that held sweets.

"Wow! How did you do that? Better yet how did you know?"I asked covering my mouth once I realize I was using my outside voice.

"I use Kido and I know how Gin behaves. After all he was just a boy when I took him under my wing"Aizen answer looking over his shoulder. I clap my hands together. We sat at the small kitchen table eating our chocolate.

"So Neliel" Aizen began after devouring his share of the Kit Kat bar.

"Please call me Nel"I corrected looking through the candy selection.

"Alright Nel" Aizen agreed watching me sort through the coconut candy. Aizen sat patiently waiting for me to stop. I finally did once I realize he was asking me a question next.

"What do you do in the Library with Gin?"Aizen asked choosing his words carefully. I look over with a smile.

"We play games "I answer sweetly.

"What kind?"Aizen asked clearly interested in my hobbies. I watch as he perks his elbows on the table.

"All sorts of games" I answer biting into a snowball. Aizen lean forward watching me as I lick my mouth.

"Of course it's common for us to have four people involve" I pause looking down at my crumbs.

"Your fracciones?"Aizen asked raising a brown eyebrow.

"Yeah" I nodded chunking an empty wrapper away.

"Do you like Gin in a special way?"Aizen asked once he had my full attention again.

"Naw I like him as a concubine that's all" I explain cheerfully. Aizen's lips curl around his mouth.

"Why?" I asked sensing he was heading somewhere. I wasn't sure where but my intuition warn me.

"I thought it be fun if you and I spent time together as well"Aizen continue to talk.

"My Lord I would serve you in any way and if that's what you command then I accept "I answer quickly becoming business like.

"You don't have to get formal with me Nel I'm not Tousen" Aizen chuckle when he saw how quickly I became serious. I began to relax realizing he was down to earth.

"Since you agreed I will assign you some light reading" Aizen replied ready and whip out a book that he had in his pocket. It was title Arabian Nights.

"I just love Aladdin" I cried snagging it from his grip.

"Do you think you can handle it?"Aizen asked peering at me as if I bit off more than I could chew.

"Yes Sir "I squeal in delight. Aizen got up and escorted me back to my room.

"Good night Lord Aizen"I answer turning around in a flash. Aizen bow to me before disappearing from view. I turn and enter my chamber. Pesche and Dondochakka were up waiting for me like over protective parents. Dondochakka was sitting on the floor dress in his pajamas while Pesche stood with his hands on his hips.

"Miss Neliel we were worried about you" Pesche answer folding his arms now.

"Sorry guys I lost track of time" I explain making my way over towards the sofa. I plop myself down on it.

"What you got there?"Pesche asked appearing over my shoulder like a nosy father.

"Lord Aizen gave me some light reading to do" I answer reading the book cover then open it. I soon realize that the book was not about a genie but the erotic arts of love making. I blush looking over to see if Pesche was reading. Luckily he was not for he had gone off to his room. I wonder if Aizen made an error in giving me the book. Why would he have it? Why would he give it to me? I began to assume it was intentional. Was he trying to say something? I thought studying the graphic pictures of two people screwing. I had to admit I was curious about it not that I thought much of it. Pesche had always kept a watchful eye on me. I couldn't put the book down now. It was getting juicier by the minute.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Nel you want to play Candy Mountain?"Gin asked looking at me in a pleading way. I nodded my head at him. It was early in the morning and I had gotten up to see if I could talk to Aizen. Aizen was nowhere to be seen. I then decided to settle for Gin who was ever so eager in treating me to fun games. Dondochakka and Pesche said they were going out. I don't know something about Szayel Aporro needs a makeover with his look.

"Darn only one for me! Now it's your turn" Gin moves his player once then hands me the dice. I look at him before lowering my eyes on the game.

"Gin do you know if Aizen has a girlfriend?"I asked trying to sound innocent about it.

"Not to my knowledge"Gin answer not looking up from our game. I moved my player across the board.

"Ok it's your turn" I answer handing him back the dice. Gin shook it in his hands then rolled it. He managed to roll a seven. Once we were done playing games I retreated to finding Tousen asking him if he knew if Aizen had a girlfriend.

"Aizen is much too busy with the promotion of justice to be tied down"Tousen responded. I quickly left once I realize I was getting nowhere. I then race over to ask Stark but he whine about being tired. Lilynette offer me advice directing me to find Loly and Menoly. If anyone knew about Aizen's love life it was them. I ran over to find Menoly gone but Loly in Aizen's room. I peer through the open door and notice that his room was bigger than mine. Loly was cleaning his carpet.

"Do you know if Aizen has a girlfriend?"I asked knocking on the door.

"Go fly a kite"Loly retorted sorely. I read her lips as she mumbles something about me being an ingrate.

"Can I come by to see him when he's not out?"I offer trying to find another solution in my investigation. Loly just snap off her vacuum.

"Go away you dumb bitch! Can't you see he's not here?"Loly snarl. She was turning uglier by the minute.

"I like to remind you that I'm consider a level three "I warn in a serious tone. Loly shifted in her stand. It seems she had forgotten who I was and where she stood in the ranks.

"Sorry I just forgot…" Loly began but I walk away not wanting to hear the rest. I personally thought Nnoitora was rubbing off on her. I made my way back to my bedroom where I laid for the rest of the evening. I had doze off for a long time. I know this because when I awoke I saw it was dark outside thus making the room pitch black. I could sense another reiatsu present in the room with me. I began to shudder waiting for my eyes to adjust in the dark. I was about to call out when a voice like honey spoke.

"I had gone out looking for a fifth seat espada but had no luck" Aizen offer his explanation. I shifted in my bed looking for the night lamp I had. I found the lamp and fiddle for the switch to turn on.

''I saw on camera that you had come by my room only to be chase away by Loly" Aizen continue. I had personally wondered how he knew where to find me much less knew I had gone looking for him. I had seriously doubt that Loly would relay my message to him. I was relieved to hear that he had other sources in getting back with others. I look over at him once the room lit up. Aizen was sitting on the side of my bed.

"Where are Pesche and Dondochakka?"I asked remembering my reason for secrecy.

"According to a little bird they are out harassing Szayel Aporro"Aizen answer with a twinkle in his eyes.

"So I uh wanted to ask you a question about the book" I began looking everywhere but at him. Aizen just smirk listening to my question.

"Don't tell me you read it all?"Aizen asked looking at the book that lay near my bed. I shook my head and reach for it so he could see that I was still on the first page.

"Hmmm" Aizen survey the book then gave it back to me.

"Why did you give me that book? Is it possible that you want me as a girlfriend?"I asked being direct. Aizen seem surprise that I was very forward about us.

"Well I gave you the book in hopes that you would be enlighten in different things" Aizen answer leaning over and stroke my cheek. I shook my head and pulled away from him.

"So you're saying you want me for sex only?"I asked reading between the lines. Aizen scoff when I asked that but look stoic about it.

"Nel if you should get curious about it then I would be happy to take you under my wing but if you are not interested then consider it an early heads up"Aizen look away when he said this.

"A heads up for what?"I asked looking at him.

"Come on Nel have you not seen the way Nnoitora looks at you?"Aizen tease crossing his arms.

"You being the only female here not to mention the prettiest is sure to attract those kind of attention" Aizen continue to taunt.

"I thought Nnoitora had it in for me since I annoy him" I asked scratching my head.

"Well my dear if I were you I would wise up around him and maybe Grimmjow" Aizen pause after a second.

"I like Grimmjow but not Nnoitora" I answer with my arms cross. I lower my eyes down to my chest. Aizen took his chin and place it in his palm watching me. After a while I look up at him.

"When you ask me to accompany you did you mean sexually?"I asked having a feeling I was right.

"Yes I was" Aizen breath through his fingers.

I took my green hair and twirl in around my finger. I studied him for a long time trying to figure out his other motives if he had one.

"Alright I will oblige so long as you're honest with me from the start "I answer. Aizen's eyes lit up and grin.

"Shall we begin?"Aizen asked leaning over and kiss me on the lips. I slid on my back watching him change before me. I was shock at how willing I was even if I knew he was just using me. Then again I was obligated to serve him in any way he saw fit. So with that being said it's not like I'm breaking my vows in serving him.

"You're so tight" Aizen gasp his breathing becoming more irregular. I felt my body stretch under his assault. I press my body close to him driving him mad. I wasn't sure how the sex was to be perform but Aizen was willing to give me a hands on demonstration. I could feel a part of me stir. Was it possible I was becoming addicted to? I wanted to try more so long as he was willing to allow me to.

I press my lips against his catching him off guard. Aizen was too focus on his thrusting. I close my eyes slipping my tongue against his mouth. Aizen then raise a right hand and stroke my long hair while kissing me deeply. I moan softly in his mouth not wanting to make noise in case my fracciones were in.

Aizen then tore his lips from mine and began to turn my head sideways kissing me on the neck. I arch my body off the sheets allowing him to touch me fondly. Aizen merely completed the rest of his plunge having completely sheathed himself. I dug my nails in his shoulders leaving imprints on him. Aizen merely smile at me but said nothing. I open my eyes feeling light headed. My body began to respond to his and in no time I release after him. I lay shuddering in his arms panting hard. Aizen gaze down at me watching me blush from the incident.

"I like that very much. Did you like it?"Aizen ask once he was able to find his voice again. He rolled off of me and wraps my bed sheets around his waist. I nodded turning my head to gaze at him. I also twisted my body so I was facing him now.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning"Aizen smile and lean over to kiss me. I smile back watching him leave my side. After he left I reach over and turn on the light this time itching to read more about the sex positions I could try.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nel!"Grimmjow yell getting in my face. I blink my eyes unsure what I had done to deserve this.

"Your fucking Fracciones switch Szayel's shampoo with hair dye!"Grimmjow screech pointing at Szayel's head. I personally thought he was a flat chest girl with pink hair but realize he was a guy when he spoke.

"You're fracciones are so immature" Szayel exclaim pushing up his glasses.

"Normally I wouldn't give a fuck but since I have his brother in my pack I want some answers!"Grimmjow snarl at me.

"I guess they didn't like the blonde look on you "I giggle covering my mouth. Szayel roll his eyes and walk away with his brother following close behind. Grimmjow continue to stare at me before turning away.

"Why am I not surprise"Nnoitora appear with his arms cross. I notice his booty buddy Tesla was with him too.

"Oh you again" I murmur turning to face him.

"How about a fight?"Nnoitora asked getting between me and my exit. I shook my head at him.

"Why? Too chicken Nel"Nnoitora began to bully.

"You don't have that right to call me Nel! Only my closest friends do "I cried correcting him for being informal. Nnoitora just smile at me.

"Then I guess I gave you a reason to fight huh?"Nnoitora asked whipping out his sword. I shrug and cross my arms.

"If you really want an ass whooping then sure "I taunted shock that he held his tongue.

"Alright then meet me outside in the court yard"Nnoitora grin devilishly at me

"Ha!"Nnoitora cried racing towards me. I watch as he swung down hard for my head. I dodge the blow by ducking to the right. I caught his sword with my left hand then raise my right hand. I slash Nnoitora's stomach with my sword. Nnoitora flew backwards crashing into the sands.

"There all done "I replied sliding my blade back in its sheath.

"I'm happy that's over in time for lunch. The others might have gotten worried "I exclaim turning to walk away.

"Hold it!"Nnoitora growl spitting out his blood. He was resting on his knees.

"I thought I said this was the fight to the finish"Nnoitora replied getting up. I didn't reply instead I kept my back to him.

"We're not done yet!"Nnoitora snap at me.

"Are you implying that you like this to be a battle to the death?"I asked turning sideways.

"Do you even have to ask?"Nnoitora smart mouth me.

"I refuse you don't deserve to have such an honor "I answer narrowing my eyes.

"What was that?"Nnoitora snarl catching that last part.

"When we became Hollows we transform from Humans to Beasts and then as Arrancars we regain our sense of reason. Those with the abilities to reason must have a purpose to fight. You lack a purpose. I'm under no obligation to keep fighting you and there is no reason what so ever to kill you "I explain my concept.

"Well I have a reason! I loathe and despise you!"Nnoitora shriek.

"Sorry that's not a reason its instinct" I corrected an angry Nnoitora.

"You are still a beast! I cannot acknowledge you as a true warrior. You are not worthy to be my opponent. I won't have the life of someone who isn't a warrior on my conscious" I spoke sternly.

Nnoitora just stare at me with great dislike. I must say it was probably traumatic for him losing to a girl. I sonido away not wishing to engage him.

"Damn you!"Nnoitora whisper after her.

"Nnoitora are you alright sir?"Tesla asked with his right hand out stretch.

"Can you..?"Tesla began but was cut off short. Nnoitora had swung his weapon at him missing his face.

"Don't get friendly with me! Just because I couldn't beat that girl Tesla don't start acting like you're my equal. You're not!" Nnoitora snap bitterly at him.

"Hmm"Tesla said watching the sword shoot inches from his face.

"But why master Neliel? Why not any other espada?"Tesla asks bringing up the subject again.

"Because I hate her! I can't stand seeing a woman defeating a man in battle. It turns my stomach"Nnoitora spat in disgust.

I appear to see that everyone had eaten lunch without Nnoitora and I present. I quickly located my seat next to my fracciones and ate with a speed of a cheetah.

"Whoa! Slow down Nel"Dondochakka laugh watching me bury my face in my meal.

"Sorry growth spurt" I answer smiling at him.

"Yeah alright but don't make yourself sick"Pesche laugh handing me a napkin to wipe my chin.

"I have a fast metabolism "I quickly counter. Ulquiorra appear next to me and sat down.

"What brings you here?"I asked looking at him with some disbelief.

"Lord Aizen wishes for me to tell you to meet him"Ulquiorra look at my fracciones as if aware of the protective nature they were. I nodded my head and smile at him. Ulquiorra roll his eyes leaving me alone with them once more.

"Well guys gotta go I have an uh errand to do real quick "I lied getting up and race out. I race to my room. I pause recalling that he did not say anything about where to meet Aizen. I shrug sensing his reiatsu in my room. I look around to make sure no one was watching before I race in. Aizen was sitting on my sofa with his arms cross.

"I wonder where you were" Aizen stop tapping his foot on my floor. I blush looking at the clock realizing he had said for me to meet him in the morning.

"Nnoitora wanted to spar so yeah I got busy with him then I had to eat and..."I began jumping into an explanation but Aizen shook his head at me.

"I suppose I did bring it upon myself in asking you"Aizen muse getting up once I ran out of air.

"Sorry I will shut up now" I offer looking down at my feet. Aizen just smile at me and shook his head no.

"That's no fun"Aizen beckon me to follow him in my room.

"What if my fracciones walk in?"I asked looking over my shoulder.

"Don't worry I asked Ulquiorra to assign them something to do" Aizen grin at me. I follow him in the room and close the door. I had barely stripped off my pants when Aizen undress completely. Aizen then proceeded to getting a chair. I watch baffle at his actions.

"Do you want to try something new?"Aizen asked positioning me to face the dresser. I nodded my head and raise my right leg slightly on the drawn out chair. I lean over a bit and allow him to slip his dick past my butt and into my vagina. I look down realizing the tip was in view. I circle my thumb around the head taking care to not scratch him.

"Feel free to help me in once you're done"Aizen murmur. I slip the tip in like he wanted. I look up at the mirror and saw our image center in it. I could see and feel Aizen kissing my neck. I felt very much arouse. I tilted my head back savoring the rush. I continue to hold him in place. I felt him maneuver his length in egging it a little further but not all the way like he would like to. Aizen then discharge his semen in me. I kept my gaze on the mirror watching some traces of semen run down my fingers. I panted watching him come. Aizen just wince resting his chin on my left shoulder. Why we couldn't lie on the bed was beyond me. Aizen had a thing for experiments. Once he was done with his orgasm I lower my right leg. I then slid the chair back in place. I made my way out of the room and into the hall. The kitchen was my idea place for a retreat. Suddenly Aizen appear behind me and grab me on the shoulders slamming me against the wall. I blink a little perplex at his sudden aggression. I open my mouth to say something but he raised his right hand and cover my mouth. I could feel my eyes grow wide as I watch him lean over and slip his left knee in between my legs. Aizen nudge my legs apart and began to invade my body once more. I close my eyes trying to cooperate since I knew it would be easier. I rested my body on him driving his full length to impale me further. Aizen shudder and release silently this time he gazes into my face while doing so. I didn't see him for I had my eyes close. I could however feel his eyes on me. Once he was done he lower his right hand down. I open my eyes questioning him on his actions. Before he could reply I heard the door open. Dondochakka and Pesche had arrived!


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Nel?"Pesche asked searching the living room.

I pleaded with my eyes for Aizen to move us in the bedroom. Aizen shook his head ignoring my pleas. Aizen began to slide himself once more in me but I stop him in the process.

"They won't find us"Aizen assure me softly.

"They may detect your spiritual pressure" I pointed out in fear.

"I'm suppressing my reiatsu"Aizen answer confidently.

"She's here"Dondochakka answer Pesche in the back ground. I felt my body tremble.

"Either you can go along with me and finish in a timely manner or you can rebel and have them discover us here it's your choice"Aizen presented me my options. I sigh seeing I had no choice. I shifted my eyes over to the end of the hall watching for my fracciones who I knew were lingering in the living room. Aizen place his hands on the wall placing me in the middle. I felt him brace himself in me once he slid in again. I nodded my head at him. Aizen then began to thrust in me. I slip my arms around his neck tightening my grip. Aizen increase his pace thrusting harder in me while I widen my legs to allow him more access. We work at it for five minutes.

"Let's go"Dondochakka called Pesche. I heard the door open and slam shut. I gasp unable to hide my relief. I notice Aizen's self confidence that they would leave. I must say the chances of us getting caught only heighten our climaxes. I felt Aizen come before I. When I orgasm I scream loud grateful that my fracciones had left. Aizen bury his face in my neck.

"That was rewarding"Aizen panted keeping his hard member in me. I began to push him off only Aizen stop me.

"Aren't we finish?"I asked unsure of what he was going to do next.

"No we're just getting started"Aizen insisted strongly. I felt him slip out of me slightly before starting the process over. I was becoming irritable now that I was hungry and hot. After he drenches me in his cum I push him off completely. Aizen seem to change when I did that.

"Spread them!"Aizen order me to do. I saw anger flash across his face.

"My lord I'm hungry" I began to complain. Aizen just ignore me and place his hand on my throat.

"I'm your master and I command you to obey" Aizen demanded in an authoritive voice. I pause not sure if I wanted to argue with him. I decided to play the crying game. I was really good at it. In fact I mostly got my way in using it.

"I'm hungry "I wail making sure to run tears down my cheek. Yeah I really knew how to work the system. Aizen pause in his attack. After studying me for a second he releases me.

"Very well go get something to eat"Aizen move away from me. I race to the kitchen where I found food in my mini fridge. Aizen follow closely behind surprisingly calm and collected.

"Do you want anything?"I asked turning around. I laid out the selection of food I had.

"You have three minutes left"Aizen replied with authority. I blink unaware I was on a time limit. I then attack the ice cream. Aizen watch as I stuff my face. I had reached it halfway when he took it from me. I look at him before letting it go. Aizen then clear the kitchen counter. I raised an eyebrow unsure of what would come. Aizen then gesture for me to lean over. I obeyed and lay on my stomach. I could feel Aizen press his erection against my butt.

"My lord" I began but was shortly cut off. Inch by inch I felt his erection slide in. I gasp unable to stop myself. Aizen then grip my love handles.

"Don't move" Aizen breathe in my ear. I nodded letting him know I understood. Slowly he thrusts but eventually he quickens his pace. I focus on the fridge while he dominated me.

Aizen place a right hand on Nel's lower back steadying himself while he fucks her in the ass.

"Hmm"I moan wanting to very much see his face. Of course I had an idea of what kind of expressions he make. I imagine him to be very determine. I know because his actions were telling me so. I could feel his dick harden before irrigating me with his cum. I cried out feeling his semen shoot into my body. My god he had so much it was enough to rival a bull. I squeeze my eyes shut feeling his cum trickledown my thigh and onto the floor. Aizen became still resting his body on top of me.

"Ever since we started having sex I wanted to try this"Aizen whisper in my left ear. After that he kisses my left shoulder blade. I laid there allowing him to go another round before he relinquishes me. After he made sure he was done he pulled out and stroll into the living room. I follow Aizen not caring if I was naked on the waist down. Aizen had gone into my room and located his pants. I watch as he buttons them. My eyes shifted to the clock it was late already. Aizen had begun to tie his sword by his side. I lower my eyes down to my thighs. They were glistening with his cum still. Curious I reach down and touch it. Aizen watch as I clench my open hand into a fist.

"Good night"Aizen whisper drawing my attention. I quickly lower my hand and responded.

"Good night Lord Aizen"I replied. Aizen walks towards me but I back up crashing into the wall.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"Aizen asked leaning over. He places his left hand on my cheek. I blush forgetting how hungry he was for attention. Aizen press his lips against mine only he slid his tongue down my throat. I allow him to French kiss me before breaking our kiss. Once he broke our kiss he left. I then proceeded to cleaning up the mess he made for me.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and found Aizen standing in my room. I stir shaking my head before sitting up abruptly. Why is he here? Is it already time for sex? Well there is such thing as morning wood I muse much to my delight. Knowing Aizen he came to remedy that.

"I thought I treat you. You know show you my appreciation" Aizen appear closer with a handful of candy. I reach over for them. Aizen lean over and handed them to me. I sat on my bed sorting out the favorite from the least. Aizen stood with his arms cross. I pause sensing my fracciones in as well.

"How did you get past my fracciones?"I asked halting in my search.

"They're fast asleep" Aizen answer with a bad boy look. I knew they were a light sleeper and felt there was more to the story.

"How did you accomplish that?"I asked looking at him in a puzzle way. Aizen lick his lips and explain.

"I got Schiffer to slip them a mickey"Aizen answer grinning.

"What?"I asked look at him shock. Aizen just shook his hands for me to stay calm. Once I was assured they weren't permanently down I let go of the subject. I shrug it off and began to look through my candy. Then a thought hit me. What if he lace the candy? After all he got Ulquiorra to do it. I search my candy very closely trying to spot a sign of disturbance. There was no sign of foul play. I breathe a sigh of relief. Aizen watch as I open the Almond Joy. I place it in my mouth practically swallowing it whole.

Aizen watch satisfied that his trick had work. Nel had bought into the candy idea but hesitated showing him she was not dumb like he thought. Aizen watch as she ate the Lude fill candy. This was going to be fun.

My heart rate slow down and I soon began to relax. I blink both my eyes trying to figure out what had happen. Aizen watch as I drop the candy.

"I got a hold of some Quaalude when I was Lieutenant in the Soul Society" Aizen explain calmly taking a seat near my bed. It seems I had been right. To Aizen's shock I was not mad at him for tricking me. I smile at him feeling very happy.

"Well at least you're honest with me "I continue to smile at him leaning back on my bed. Aizen lean over and watch me closely. I took it he was curious to see what effect it had on me since I was not a human. Aizen then slid on top of me.

"Can I ask you a question?"I asked stroking his face tenderly. I was grateful that my fracciones were in dream land.

"Yes Nel?"Aizen ask resting his chin on my stomach.

"Why did you do that?"I stop stroking his hair and touch his nose. Aizen blink at the action but replied coolly.

"I wanted to heighten our sexual performance"Aizen explain his voice dropping to a whisper.

"You could have ask me and I could have taken it willingly "I answer in a hurt voice. I lean over and kiss his lips. Aizen slid his hands on my breasts arousing me further not that I already got turn on with his drug.

"Give me another" I whisper feeling a little naughty. Hey I was feeling good and I must say that was something I didn't have against the drug.

"Alright but I must insist that you give me something in return"Aizen whisper slipping into his pocket. I watch as he pulled out the pills.

"I'll do whatever you want so long as you give me one "I pouted kissing his neck then his lips. Aizen smile and open the capsule. I move my hand out so he could pour the amount he felt was appropriate to keep me happy. I allow him to strip me down while I pop the pill in my mouth. I close my eyes savoring the feeling it gave me once I absorb it. Aizen had completed his task and began to position me while he too undresses. I laid my head back but found to my surprise that it was hanging over the edge of the bed. I look back at him asking him with my expression what I was doing there.

"If you read the book you would know"Aizen whisper strewing his body against mine. I felt him slip his fully gorge cock in me. I smile wrapping my arms around his neck.

Aizen slid on top of Nel watching her as she happily went along with him. Well he must say he wasn't sure about her taking the large dose but knew it would pay off. Aizen began to focus on her body ramming his member in her sex. Nel gasp loudly running her hands wildly on his back. Aizen continue to twist and turn in his penetration while sucking on her tits.

"Oh god that feels good "I scream not caring if my fracciones were in the next room. Aizen kept his face down licking my nipples now.

"Please slow down I want to feel everything" I answer feeling my nerves go off in alternative directions. I could feel him burying himself deep in me. I also felt his tongue lick me. There were traces of saliva left behind allowing the air to hit me where he was. I shudder feeling coolness on my breasts and yet hotness in my woman spot. If Aizen was right I could feel my senses sharpen allowing me to tune in on our lovemaking.

Aizen obey and slow his pace down allowing her to explore the arts of drugs and sex. Nel merely close her eyes shifting her head from the right to the left. Aizen pause midway in his thrusts allowing her to feel his penis firm in her. He raises himself slightly allowing her to feel him slip out a bit but not completely.

"Please don't pull out''I whisper going crazy each time he tease me with his direction. Aizen smile at me and slid completely in.

"Having fun?''Aizen asked kissing my naval. I nodded my head and ask him to continue so I could release. I felt more than ready but wanted to wait for him.

Aizen could feel his erection ready to explode but held off on the big moment. Instead he decided to dabble in a little Now and Zen. Nel merely wince wanting him to get on with her climax but went along with him.

Aizen could tell he was losing her interest so he decided to let her come. Aizen held off on his first allowing her to go instead.

I scream once I felt him locate a part of me I didn't know was sensitive. I would soon find out that he use my G Spot to make me come.

Aizen felt his own body disobey as he too came during the same time she came. Aizen did not expect her to have this effect on him.

I felt even drowsier now that my head was still dangling over the edge. I blink my eyes trying to stay conscious but the blood was rushing to my head. I felt the room spin making the vision I had become blurry. I black out leaving the rest to Aizen.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke feeling my body cover. Aizen must have draped the bed sheets on me. I sat up and look for Aizen but he was no where around. I quickly got up and dress. Once I was done I race out just to collide with my fracciones.

"Morning Nel"Pesche responded cheerfully while lying on Dondochakka. I climb off of them and apologize.

"I don't think its morning "I answer sensing that time had gone by since my latest activity.

"That's odd I was sure it was "Pesche scratch his head. Dondochakka slap him on the back and sent him flying.

"I know! It's lunch time"Dondochakka exclaim making me laugh.

"Yeah that's about it" I answer not sure how long I was left alone from Aizen.

"No it's not cause we were asleep last night. If my memory serves me correct it should be morning not afternoon! You don't wake up to lunchtime first and then breakfast"Pesche argue with me and Dondochakka.

"We over slept!"Dondochakka argue back pressing his nose against Pesche's. I shrug my shoulders and made a beeline for the door.

"Either way you're starving. I understand you get cranky when you are hungry"Dondochakka was saying.

"Hey Nel wait for us!"Pesche yell blowing his insult off. I heard them race behind me. I slow my pace allowing them to catch up. We then made our way to the kitchen.

"So how did you meet Lord Aizen?"Lilynette hammer a annoy Baraggan. Baraggan sat with his arms cross looking mean. Stark sat next to her but was sound asleep.

"Can I have a seat?"I asked intruding. Baraggan's fracciones just block the chairs that I was interested in taking for three.

"Should we let her sit?''One fraccione asked Baraggan.

"Just as long as she doesn't have blonde hair"Baraggan mumble to his fracciones. He shot Lilynette a death look. I sat down along with my fracciones. Lilynette gave up on pestering him with his personal life.

"So Nel? Can I call you Nel?"Lilynette asked leaning over and place her left elbow in Stark's plate. Stark just snooze in his palm.

"How did you achieve your position? Did you fight a strong opponent? Or did Lord Aizen give you the rank like us?"Lilynette continue to quiz. Neliel raise an eyebrow at her.

"To be honest Master Nel hates fighting"Pesche cut in and stole the floor. Upon that note Aizen stroll in with Gin and Tousen.

"Really? So how did you survive?"Baraggan ask a little shock that a woman rank at level three was a pacifist.

"Don't get me wrong I will fight but only when I'm push to the limit''Nel answer silencing her fraccion.

"My dear girl that is no way of getting anywhere"Baraggan replied.

"You know what they say? The pen is mightier than the sword" Nel responded to Baraggan's doubt.

"There is no pen in Hueco Mundo"Baraggan snap at Nel.

"I only meant to..." Nel replied but Baraggan cut off the rest.

"Someone your age wouldn't know the politics well much less see anything. For the most part you just run around licking lollipops"Baraggan sneer. Lilynette open her mouth in awe that he mentions lollipops. Was it possible they had such a stock currently?

"You make me sound like an idealist" Nel furrow her brows. Aizen made a note to stress politeness from Baraggan around females.

"Master Nel has always had a talent for using her wits"Pesche chime in whole heartedly. Aizen sat down and tune in to their conversation.

"Being diplomatic is an essential key in handling most businesses"Aizen agreed with Nel shooting Baraggan an accusation. Baraggan mutter if that was the case then he wouldn't be taking top notch warriors for his cause. Not to mention he did over throw him from his rule. Aizen's frown turns to an ugly smile. Baraggan just could not let go the idea of him being King.

"Hey Coyote!"Lilynette shriek slapping his hand from under his chin. Stark's face fell into his plate. Everyone laugh except Baraggan who look like a grumpy old man.

"What the fuck Lilynette?"Stark look up with food smear on his face. Nel lean over and handed him a napkin to use.

"Sosuke what are the plans for the day?"Tousen asked forcing the reality on everyone.

"Well I plan on going out to find an espada to fill in the fifth rank"Aizen responded counting the ranks in his head. Aaroniero stroll in with Yammy.

"Zommari and Ulquiorra are still sleeping in"Aaroniero yawn rubbing his eyes. Tousen got up and dim the lights so Aaroniero wouldn't fret. Yammy just scratch his butt.

"It's way to fucking crowded in here!"Yammy whine searching for a chair to take.

"Well I'll be going out so take care of Las Noches till I return"Aizen took his cue.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I decided to follow Nnoitora noticing that he was taking on opponents that were way stronger than him. Fact of the matter was he hated it even more than my childish games. I usually got yell at for following him but I didn't care. I had nothing to do. Either I was having sex with Lord Aizen or not. I would like to say I played with Gin but some part of me felt less incline to engage in kiddy games. I don't know maybe I was substituting one hobby for another. My fracciones took to pestering Szayel's brother. I felt they were pushing their luck but no one mess with them when I was around. I focus back on Nnoitora who was beating down Arrancars much weaker than him. I held back watching him struggle in his fight. I was shock to see he was losing but concluded he was stretching out the battle.

"You'll pay for that!"Nnoitora scream running towards the Arrancar. The Arrancar anticipated his attack dodging his cero. Using super speed he appears behind Nnoitora driving him to spin around. The Arrancar slash his face with his nails. I watch as meat fell out of Nnoitora's cheek. I knew the chances of him getting kill were good. The last thing I wanted was for Aizen to flip out over losing an espada. I knew he was already busy with his search for one and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be happy looking for another one. _Damn! Got to get involve_ I thought pulling my sword out. I appear behind the Arrancar and distracted him from killing Nnoitora. Nnoitora just scream for me to back off claiming it was still his fight. I ignore him and block the Arrancar who was determine in defeating me. I chose to slash his hand but left the rest of him intact.

"You will leave the two of us alone!"I responded narrowing my eyes. The Arrancar just glare at me before swinging his left hand. I dodge the attack and fire a mini cero at him blowing his body far away from us. I watch as he lay on the ground.

"You shouldn't have jumped in!"Nnoitora scream in my face.

"You would have been killed" I answer calmly putting my sword up.

"Sure like you care"Nnoitora snap at me.

"I don't hate you enough to want you dead Nnoitora''I answer seriously.

"Then why didn't you kill the bastard?"Nnoitora look at me.

"Technically you provoke him prompting him to switch in defense mode "I snap at him.

"Fuck off!"Nnoitora walk away and headed back to Las Noches. I follow him unsure if he was suffering from hurt pride or really wanted to fuck me. I knew sex with Nnoitora wouldn't be fun. Still I was becoming aroused with the thought of sex. Once we arrive at Las Noches I went to find Lord Aizen to see if he was back. It was urgent that I found him for some reason I had a deep craving for sex. I used my super acceleration in searching the corridors for him. I search the kitchen, lounge, and the meeting room but no sign. I began to race even more anxious. Soon I stop running sensing he was in the throne room. I race over and peer inside catching a glimpse of Tousen and him. I search for the others but as luck would have it there were none around. I shot Aizen an urgent look. Aizen stop talking to Tousen upon spotting my expression. Aizen excuse himself and made his way towards me. I retreated out of the room. Aizen appear in front of me in a flash.

"I have to have you "I spoke urgently. Aizen whisk me behind the stone pillars that stood erect. I lean against the column while unfastening his pants. Aizen also undress me completely. In no time we began to fuck. I didn't care if Tousen was nearby. I knew I needed him and it was now.

"Oh yes!"I cried in passion. I just had my orgasm. Aizen just grin at me. I felt him bite down on my skin tasting my sweat. Out of reflex I tighten my legs. I felt Aizen's body go still soon he had his. I held him close to me. Aizen merely breathe through his open mouth. I raised my hand and wipe my sweaty forehead. Aizen look away from me. For some reason that was much more heated than the previous times.

"Let me guess you were with Nnoitora?"Aizen asked once I unravel my legs. I nodded my head. I then explain how he went out of his way picking fights with others. I also told him I was following him in case he should need saving.

"I'm beginning to think he's stupid or he does it on purpose to keep you away from me"Aizen bitterly replied. I shook my head at him.

"No, he wants to die gloriously in battle "I answer offering my insight.

"I don't mind spending the rest of my evening having sex. Do you?" Aizen asked looking sincere. I agreed asking him to provide me another Quaalude. Upon the request Aizen just purse his lips but said nothing.

"Alright but don't overdo it"Aizen slip his hand in his pocket and took one from the capsule out. I snag the content and down a handsome sum that was enough to overdose a mortal. Aizen just stare shock that I had done that. Hmm. Maybe that was why I wanted to see him. I felt even happier now that I had my happy pills.

"Maybe we should stop sampling those"Aizen murmur slipping the one he had out back in the container. I giggle and kiss his neck.

"Don't you want me feeling good about our sex?"I asked closing my eyes and rub my forehead against his mouth.

"Yes, but I don't want you becoming addicted to them"Aizen spoke carrying me in his arms.

"Then why do you carry them on you?"I asked taking his loose lock from the front of his hair. Aizen stop walking and stare at me.

"I take them when I feel a sedative is necessary not every time I have sex"Aizen reveal.

"Oh and here I thought you were a drug pusher "I laugh slapping his cheek. Aizen just blink his eyes before recovering from the slap.

"What position are we going to try today?"I asked curling his hair in my hand. Just then Ulquiorra appear with a serious expression.

"What is wrong with the Onna?"Ulquiorra asked helping Aizen lower me down. I giggle slapping his hand off my body.

"Nel's in a state of euphoria"Aizen spoke taking my hands off his crotch. Ulquiorra just raise an eyebrow.

"Would you like me to look after her?"Ulquiorra ask looking down at me. I shook my head at him.

"That won't be necessary. Lord Aizen and I are going to my room right now. We're going to have sex"I slip accidentally. I had hope to catch an emotion in Ulquiorra's face but he had none. Instead he brushes off the comment and look at Aizen.

"In that case why not allow me to run your affairs with Gin and Tousen"Ulquiorra offer his service.

"That would be wise seeing how full my hands are with her"Aizen look down at Nel. Nel was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Very well then I will get started"Ulquiorra left them.

"Nel you are most troublesome for a woman"Aizen murmur picking her up. If anything he rather have her that way than dull. The only question was how could he get her off the pills now that she's been introduce to them and seems attach. Aizen rack his brain while making his way into her chambers.

"I bet you've never heard of the saucy spoons" Aizen turn to me and stood me up right. I shook my head wondering if it involves foreplay with food.

"Well let's change out of these"Aizen ran his hands over my uniform peeling it off. I watch as he trail his hand over my white underwear.

"Maybe you should keep that for now"Aizen spoke to himself and appear behind me. I felt my bra strap come undone. I turn my head to the right watching his actions. Aizen threw the clothes on the floor right in the center where my fracciones could see it if they walk in.


	9. Chapter 9

"It goes something like this"Aizen breathe in my right ear. I bent my knees slightly while Aizen stood behind me. Aizen tore my underwear off and began focusing once more on me. I felt his hands move my arms around his neck. Aizen slid his hands down my arms onto my breasts. I felt him squeeze them tight as he slid his cock in my butt. There was a lot of bumping and grinding. The ludes only help me channel the feelings more as I went along with our slow love making. I could see Aizen's hands slide down my naval and into my womanly spot. Aizen had started fingering me while he fucks me from behind. I panted watching my breasts jump each time he thrust in my rear.

Aizen slid his index finger in Nel searching her body for the hell of it. Nel just tilted her head back on his left shoulder allowing him to conduct his search of her G spot. Aizen decided to circle her clit before slipping in her pussy. Nel buckle falling backwards in his arms. Aizen catches her but continues his stimulation. Nel's lower half discharge as he continue to fondle her below. Aizen felt his own body respond to hers. Nel flinches after her cum seeps out onto his middle finger. Aizen slid his nail against the inside of her inner walls.

I could feel him teasing me while he satiated his hunger. The drive to be satisfied was very strong within me. I could not keep myself standing but fell into his arms causing our flesh to meld even more. At the contact of his chest against my back I felt my heart skip a beat. The fast beating of his heart was very exciting compare to my slow steady one. I relax giving him the opportunity to open my legs with his hands and finger me. No less than a second I was coming unable to stop myself from spilling out. Aizen continue his motion only he relaxes once he came too.

Afterwards Nel was allowed to rest from their sex. Aizen decided to stay with her in hopes she didn't have a bad side effect from the pills. Tousen sent word through his kido that everything was fine in fact he got the fracciones together in hopes that they would do something constructive together. Aizen pause wondering if there were any hard workers worth mentioning. Let's see there was Grimmjow's group and then there was Tesla but other than that not that much work would get done. Aizen decided to try another position when she wakes up. Nel didn't sleep long for she was hungry when she stirs.

"We might as well use the sofa"Aizen usher her to the living room. Aizen then adjust her according to the position he had in mind. Nel had strewn her body against his. Aizen was mimicking the pattern of a scissor.

Aizen pulled my body on his. Aizen lay below me allowing me to slide between his legs. Aizen then wraps his legs around me thus closing me in. I rested my chin on his chest.

"This is very interesting" I spoke in reference to our body being tightly entwine.

"It's for deep penetration .Short and sweet the way I like"Aizen murmur brushing a hair out of my eye. Figures I thought aching below from the second fuck we had in reference to my front. I slid my hands up his chest circling his right nipple. Aizen close his eyes while I kiss him next. Aizen curl his toes around my calf. I lean forward more pushing down hard on his member that was already wedge inside of my pussy. Aizen began to pump himself in and out of me. I close my eyes while lowering my mouth on his nipple. I nip at it driving his thrust in a more desperate attempt to keep me off. I persisted still running my teeth on him before sinking them in. Aizen gasp loudly pulling me closer. I was grinding his flesh between my teeth absorbing the heat from him. Aizen scratch my lower back causing me to let go of him. I look down to see a trail of blood on his chest. Too my relief that didn't' stop Aizen from ejaculating in me. Aizen's eyes glaze allowing me to conclude he had zone out. I too took myself out of the scenario. Aizen shook his head trying to regain sense of direction. Out of animal instinct Nel had bitten him but he wasn't mad about that to be honest bleeding only turns him on more.

"Did you like the spider web?"Aizen asked running a finger on his blood then look at me. I lick the blood off my lips unsure what drove me to lash out. I nodded my head before pressing my hand on his wound. I tried to stop the bleeding but it only bled more. Aizen move my hand off just to pull me closer to him. I nuzzle my face under his.

'I'll take care of it later don't worry I won't die"Aizen spoke softly stroking my upper back. I smile and closed my eyes this time falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up to find myself still in the sofa only Aizen had left. I shifted my eyes to a pillow spotting a note tape to it. I tore it and read something about a meeting going today for the espadas. I dress quickly and made my way to the meeting room.

"Now that Nel has joined us I like to begin the meeting"Aizen began watching Nel slip in the room late. Everyone stare at her while she carried a Banana Split Sundae. Gin grin looking at her then at Aizen who was no doubt annoyed that she was late to the meeting.

Aizen wonder what possess her to show up late. After all he gave her plenty of time to show up. Nel took her seat next to him and began digging her spoon in.

I was very hungry when I left my chambers so I decided to catch up on my meals. I ran into Gin who was ever so kind in making me a Sundae. Then a thought hit me. What if I could put other things in it you know smuggling some stuff? I asked Gin to help me on it. Once he did he left reminding me to go to the meeting. I was much to excite in tasting the lace dessert.

"I'm hungry "Nel replied looking at Aizen's cold expression. Tousen raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Gin sat next to Nel grinning like a hyena.

"Very well you may eat"Aizen look at her before continuing his speech.

"I want a Sundae!"Yammy whine cutting him off. Aizen shot him a murderous look that sent chills down his spine.

"I want to bring to your attention that my birthday is coming up"Aizen began looking at rest. Ulquiorra perk up wondering if he was going to ask them to do a hit on someone.

"I want to assign you all to do something on your own in reference to my gifts" Aizen stress the word.

"Hmm" Nel moan slipping her spoon in her mouth. Aizen watch as she licks the chocolate off her spoon. Nel had closed her eyes savoring the feeling. The chocolate was running down the spoon and onto her hands. Nel rose her finger and suck on it making noises. Gin covers his mouth trying to stifle his laughter. Nnoitora glare at her jealous that she was next to Aizen and not him. Yammy just pouted watching the Sundae slowly disappear. Nel was now twirling the spoon on her tongue arousing him. Aizen tried to ignore her and focus on his agenda but grew distracted when she dangles the cherry on her tongue.

I raised the cherry and place it in my mouth making sure to snag his attention in doing so. I notice he was watching me as I twirl the stem. Slowly I slid the whole cherry out making sure to nibble on it without crushing it. I then raised the cherry high and tap the bottom of it with the tip of my tongue. I was aware that I implied it in a sexual way.

"Will you hurry up and eat that!"Baraggan snap in an angry voice. Nel look surprise and drop her cherry. Gin grin and lean close to Nel elbowing her in the ribs.

"Can't I enjoy my dessert?" Nel asked shooting Aizen a look. Aizen clear his throat and look at Baraggan.

"When addressing a lady please use manners" Aizen spoke. Baraggan cross his arms clamming up. Nel took the hint and devour her Sundae in no time. After the meeting was dismissed Aizen linger in the hallway waiting to have a word with Nel. Nel stroll out with Gin at her side. Tousen had a word with them both telling them to save their games for later.

"What was that?"Aizen ask once Gin disappears from view. Nel blink her eyes looking lost. If it weren't for the glaze look in her eyes he would have guess she had been high.

"I took some Quaalude"Nel answer in a dreamy way.

"What! How?"Aizen asked taken at back. Nel was making him believe she wanted to have sex not pop pills.

"I got some"Nel answer being vague.

"From who?''Aizen demanded crossing his arms he look around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. If anything he was sure Nnoitora had something to do with it.

"Gin"Nel answer taking his attention.

"Wait what?"Aizen asked under the illusion he heard wrong.

"I ask him for it and he gave me some"Nel smile sweetly at him.

"I didn't know he had some"Aizen spoke his voice dripping with venom.

"He doesn't "Nel counter for her friend's defense.

"Then where did he get them?"Aizen hiss in a deadly way.

"From you"Nel smile shaking her finger at him.

"Not true!" Aizen answer slapping her finger out of his face.

"I mean he went to your room since I could not go. Loly would not bulge but she did for him. You remember telling me once that you knew him really well? The same only vice versa" Nel smile at him.

"I took it he use kido to find it"Aizen stroke his chin.

"Correct" Nel giggle looking bubbly.

"I must have a talk with Gin"Aizen spoke more to himself than at her. Nel wrap her arms around his waist.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gin what business you have dealing disco biscuits to Nel?''Aizen accuse with his arms cross. Gin had been summoned to his room. Gin just blinks sheepishly while he stood with his hands folded.

"I thought Nel was suffering from..."Gin began but stop thinking it was rather unheard of an espada to suffer from any disorders. Aizen just narrow his eyes at him. With that being said how did Nel sample some in the first place? Gin look at Aizen guessing he had something to do with it.

"Taicho" Gin began with a grin fit for a fox. Aizen rub his temples that were beginning to throb.

"Yes Gin?"Aizen asked with a look of a distraught parent. Gin had a feeling it had to do with Nel's condition.

"How did Nel get a hold of some in the first place? The Nel I knew was into lollipops and board games "Gin continues his silent accusation.

"I gave her some wanting to see what effect it had on an espada you know to see if they react similar to mortals but as it turns out she had a different reaction. Take me for example I do black out when I take them but other than that I don't really suffer from muscle relaxation"Aizen continue to skim over the details of him wanting to have better sex with her.

"I notice some of the side effects stayed" Gin defended his play mate.

"Yes Gin but like I everyone has a different chemistry set so when she takes them I uh think she changes for the worst now"Aizen folded his arms.

"I know you take some for your problems but why can't you tell her no? I think she's beginning to rely on them?"Gin answer with his arms cross.

"Have you seen Nel throw a fit?"Aizen asked wondering if it was wise to wing a level three espada off.

"You are a god remember?''Gin joke with his mate.

''Striving for one but..."Aizen stroke his chin thoughtfully. Maybe Gin had a point.

It was a couple of days later when I was scrambling for a last minute gift. According to Lord Aizen his birthday was on the twenty-nine.

"Dondochakka! Pesche!"I yelled throwing my clothes out of the drawers. I was beside myself after all I had to come up with something quick to outdo the other espadas who no doubt had something good.

"What is it Neliel?"Pesche appear with an apron that had hearts splash on it. Pesche was holding a fresh batch of cookies. I pause looking at them I was hungry but I knew I had to go to a meeting in thirty seconds.

"Can I borrow those" I replied snagging the hot tray. I ignore the pain and ran to the meeting.

"Nel don't you want some milk with that?"Dondochakka holler with Pesche after him.

"Alright I am here "I yelled racing in a few cookies fell off the tray as I halted abruptly. My luck it was only Baraggan and Stark who were there.

"Hmm something smells good "Stark look up when he caught a whiff of my delicious hot cookies. Baraggan just look at me as if I were the typical Betty Crocker.

"Can I have some?"Stark ask getting up and appear in front of me. I nodded pointing to the fallen cookies.

"Aw Nel, why you do me like that?"Stark whine but stoop down to get some. I move around him and sat next to Lord Aizen's seat.

"What you get him?"I asked looking at Stark. Stark lick his fingers then burp out loud.

"I uh yeah I got him a pillow that massages the neck "Stark went to plop his head on it.

"What about you Baraggan?"I asked looking at the old man but he glare at me.

"Blue prints of new territory to conquer in Hueco Mundo"Baraggan snap looking at me. I wonder if he was sincere or just doing that cause he was force to.

"Do I smell cookies?"Yammy asked running in with milk. I raised an eyebrow at him wondering how he got milk knowing I had cookies to eat.

"Where did you get that jug?"I asked recalling my fracciones had some.

"I uh beat up a couple of losers"Yammy lick his lips and sat down looking at my tray. I shook my head at him.

"Not until the birthday boy comes "I sang sounding like my childish self.

"What is happening?"Grimmjow yell with his fracciones closely behind him. I look to see if he had any gifts.

"I am the gift so yeah" Grimmjow snap answering my gaze.

"How is that special?"I asked looking at lost for words.

"He has a damn good fighter on his team he should be grateful"Grimmjow snarl sitting on his side of the table. I look at his fracciones who shook their head no at me.

"Get lost" Grimmjow order them off. As they were leaving Ulquiorra came in with his hands shove in his pocket. I ask him with my eyes but he sat down calm not looking at anyone.

"Sake"Nnoitora yell making Tesla carry the extras. I shook my head at him.

"Lord Aizen likes tea not sake!"I corrected but he flicks me off.

"Shut up bitch"Nnoitora threw his ass in the chair and kick his feet up on the table. Everyone laugh when he said that to me. Ulquiorra was the only one who sat glum. Zommari, Aaroniero, and Tousen arrive on time leaving Gin and Lord Aizen late.

"What you got there Tousen?"Grimmjow asked laughing when he saw a bow sitting on a book.

"A book on Law and Order"Tousen announce seriously. Everyone laugh wiping tears out of their eyes. Ulquiorra just stare while the room fills with laughter. Just then Lord Aizen arrives by himself. I look for Gin but he was nowhere in sight. Lord Aizen sat down and looks at everyone who hesitated nervously.

"Who would like to go first?"Aizen asked looking at everyone. No one wanted to show off their failure.

"I got you some chess"Ulquiorra whip his out of nowhere. I gawk as he handed it over to Lord Aizen. Lord Aizen smiles at him and thank him. I lower my eyes from across the table. Lord Aizen turns to me and asked what I brought.

"I uh brought chocolate cookies though they may have gotten cold "I answer lamely. Yammy bang his fists on the table.

"Can't have a party without cake!"Gin sang running in with his dessert. I turn red watching him pause when he saw my selection and Yammy's.

"Oh! I guess we're having a food party''Gin answer taking his seat next to me.

"Alright already let's eat!"Yammy yell in frenzy. Gin grin slicing his cake while listening.

"What the fuck? you could have told me we were doing one"Grimmjow snarl with his temper rising. Everyone look at him but said nothing.

"It seems we all think alike "I answer when Gin handed me a slice after Lord Aizen.

"I got you some Winter Fresh gum"Aaroniero stood up and ran over to show Lord Aizen the long chain of gum that was guaranteed to last a life time. Aizen raised an eyebrow obviously taken at back but said thank you anyways. Zommari shifted then join his comrade in showing off his gift which was a DVD on how to do Pilates. Aizen just blush not knowing what to make of the gift now they went from bad to worst. It seems he had assigned the most difficult assignment to them all. Everyone else soon fell into place all presenting their gifts. First of all he didn't care about Justice, he had Quaaludes for sleeping, chewing gum was not his thing, prefer tea over milk, cakes were overrated, never had a craving for sake, cookies were too hard he like them soft, chess was fun if he had someone to play with, and not to mention he already conquer Hueco Mundo so it was pointless to have a blue print of areas targeted. So far it was the worst birthday he's had. Grimmjow was the only one who sat in his chair making faces at him.

"Grimmjow what do you have?"Aizen asked looking at him. Everyone lick their lips eating their portion of the cake and cookies. If anything Aizen hopes he had something better than the lame gifts he receives.

"You're looking at it"Grimmjow answer in a dangerous tone. I shifted in my seat unsure of what to make of his rudeness. Aizen look at him before answering politely.

"I take it you didn't come up with one?"Aizen twirl his spoon in his cake. Tousen look at Grimmjow. I could sense uneasiness in Gin as he handed the milk over to us. Everyone stop eating their dessert and sat wide eye. The reiatsu started coming off of Aizen signaling a possible whip lash.

"Yeah so what?"Grimmjow cross his arms defiantly. Aizen's temple started to twitch. Was it really that fucking hard to come up with something? For crying out loud it's not like he was a picky chick.

"I gave it to everyone in advance"Aizen answer his annoyance starting to surface. I look at Baraggan who lean back in his chair as if anticipating a thrown object. Grimmjow seem to have sense he was losing his argument for he pulled a wild card.

"I am your gift. I am basically yours to command for the day. I won't make any fuss over my assign chores"Grimmjow held a steady gaze with his arms still crosses. I had to admit the idea of bossing him around was appealing since he hardly let others push him around.

"I see well in that case I want you to relieve all the fracciones in cleaning out the trash oh and make sure you do what they tell you to do"Aizen sneer wiping the spoil look off Grimmjow's face.

"What!"Grimmjow retaliated but bit his lip when he realizes he protested.

"I only have you for the day so you might as well humble yourself. I think I like to see that"Aizen spoke softly looking down at his plate.

"Yes sir anything else?''Grimmjow retorted bitterly. In the near future he had it in his mind not to sell his skills unless it had to do with fighting. Everyone finish their dessert and left. I sat twiddling my thumbs in circular motions. Lord Aizen just rubs his face with his hands. I wanted to ask him if he like his gifts but something told me to shut up.

"Lord Aizen"I called timidly placing a hand on his wrist. Aizen look at me while I hesitated in my question.

"Yes Nel?"Aizen asked looking at her he could sense now wasn't the time to confront her on rehabilitation. Nel just flinch as if walking into a lion's den.


	11. Chapter 11

"How would you like to spend the night in my bed?"I asked sensing the topic of sex was a safe subject. Aizen just look at me before answering. I took it he was uneasy about it. Aizen trace his lips turning the wheels in his head.

"Would you like me to? Aren't Dondochakka and Pesche going to be in?"Aizen asked searching Nel for answers.

"You could always uh suppress your spiritual pressure like you did in the past" I offered. Aizen just smile when I brought up the previous time.

"Yes I suppose you got me there"Aizen nodded his uneasiness slipping away. I smile and lean over taking his face in my hands. Aizen look at me before leaning in to kiss. I kiss him while climbing on his lap.

"Birthday sex sounds good"Aizen whisper running his hands on me.

"Let's not waste anytime" I answer climbing off and race to my room. I burst in my chambers searching for my fracciones. Unfortunately they were there talking on the sofa.

"Master Nel what's going on?"Pesche asked getting up when he saw me run in like a wild animal. Aizen appear behind me with lightning speed.

"Lord Aizen!"Pesche and Dondochakka cried falling to their knees. I watch as they touch the carpet with their foreheads.

"You may arise"Aizen answer calmly watching them get up slowly. I shot him a look asking him what he was going to do.

"Nel has a favor to ask you and I being the generous leader I am want to hear from you both about the idea of searching for an fifth rank espada"Aizen ask smoothing his clothes.

"That is a big favor"Pesche agreed looking at me before Dondochakka. Dondochakka open his mouth to throw in his thought.

"If no one wants to do it"Dondochakka answer.

"And if Master Nel asks us we will obey"Pesche finish his friend's sentence. I blink my eyes catching on to Aizen's scheme.

"Then its settle" I replied smiling while crossing my arms. They both scramble to get their coats. I watch as they race out hollering for me to not wait up. Aizen look on while they disappear from sight. I then follow him as we went to my bedroom. Right away I peel off my clothes and dove in bed. Aizen was not far behind. I turn over my back and kiss his lips. Aizen slid his body on me but didn't go in. I wrap my arms around his neck rubbing my nose against his nose.

"Can I have a mandrake?"I asked touching his lips with mine. Aizen stiffen when I asked. I close my eyes and continue to serenade him.

"Nel do you really need some?" Aizen asked kissing me on the neck. I rub his back trailing my hand dangerously low.

"You know how I feel about them "I spoke softly running my right hand through his hair.

"Let's try sex without it"Aizen whisper kissing my breasts then my stomach. I slid him off trying to see if he was honest. I felt I could try it without them but a part of me wanted them. Technically it was his birthday and I was treating him.

"Very well my Lord "I answer watching his face soften from his harden expression. Aizen then proceeded to twisting my body in a manner that resembles a sensual spoon.

Aizen turn Nel on her side making sure to have her shoulders touching the bed. Nel just lay still allowing him to adjust her body even more.

I raised my left leg high while he slips his groin in between my legs. Aizen rested his left leg on my right leg. I twisted my body so my left arm was sprawl out on the bed. Aizen steady himself by placing his hands on the bed while hovering over me. I turn my face to the left watching my clock as the time tick away. Aizen slid his down against my half searching for my G spot he was no doubt familiar with. Personally I did not where it was but he had a talent in finding it. I moan while he teases me by pulling in then out. Aizen continue to toy with me before making me scream for him to let me come. Aizen began to plough in my rear fucking me like he had not had a chance in doing that before. I wince widening my legs even more so he could have more access.

"Yes Nel yes!"Aizen moan while losing himself in her. Nel just shudder before hitting her climax. Aizen then pulled out leaving her as orgasmic mush.

"Do you want to try a 69?"Aizen asked raising an eyebrow I nodded my head at him. Luckily I had brush up on my reading.

"There is one small problem" I responded. Aizen kiss my butt before looking up again.

"I don't know how to do it. To me it looks complicated "I confess feeling my cheeks turn pink. Aizen just smile at me while gesturing me to turn over on my back. Once I did Aizen then explain to me in lame man's term how to do it. I was still uneasy about it since the pictures look easy but I wasn't confident in my skill. I waited for him to lie on his back before sliding on top of him like we discuss. I narrow my eyes making sure I had my groin in his face. Aizen then move his right hand and stroke my lower lips. I could feel my body become wet. I didn't want him to be left behind so I took his shaft making sure to stroke the tip (most sensitive part) with my thumb.

Aizen arch his body against Nel having felt her fondle him below. I then hover my mouth and began kneading his right nut sac. I could feel Aizen slip his tongue inside of me tasting my bodily fluids. I pause unable to concentrate on my task. I became self conscious as to how wet I became. Aizen merely slip his tongue in and out of me like a giraffe. I moan unable to help myself. Realizing that I had much catching up to do I quickly took his shaft in my mouth and began sucking on him. In no time he came squirting his hot semen in my mouth. I close my eyes tasting the salty semen. I tried to swallow as much as I could before spitting out the rest. I rested my forehead against his thighs. I remove my mouth from his dick the only contact I had was the trail of saliva that ran from my mouth to his tip. Aizen signal for me to face him. I obey switching positions.

Aizen gaze at Nel noting the trail of semen running down her chin. Aizen use his right thumb to wipe the semen off of Nel's chin.

"I say that was refreshing wouldn't you?"Aizen ask gazing at her. They stared at each other for seconds before he asked her to do a hand job. Nel nodded her head turning her attention once more to his saluting member.

I circle my right hand around his length carefully pumping him. Aizen squeeze his eyes shut shaking in my hand.

"Hmm"Aizen moan he raised a hand to cover his mouth I watch as he came. I began to wonder why men stifle their pleasure. I felt him soaking my hand with his fluids. Once I was done I brought my hand back up. Aizen laid there sweating hard like he had a fever.

"Are you ok my Lord?"I asked putting some distance between us. I wanted him to cool off faster.

"I'm fine Nel"Aizen answer wiping his face. I laid on my back gazing at the ceiling. I closed my eyes sensing sleep sneak upon us.


	12. Chapter 12

"Nel are you awake?"Aizen's voice broke into my slumber. I stir not sure if I was summon to a meeting. Aizen had leaned over and touch my face.

"I am now" I replied twisting my face to see the time it read midnight.

"Are my fracciones back?"I asked looking at him. Aizen just grin at me in a mischievous way.

"Your fracciones are quite the night owls"Aizen answer shaking his head no.

"Something bothering you?"I asked sitting up on my bed. Aizen shook his head at my question. I shook my head trying to wake up completely.

"Are you hungry?"I asked trying to deduce his reason for waking me.

"No, well I am sort of"Aizen contradicted his answer.

"Ok? What would you like to eat?"I asked trying to see if I had anything he wanted in my kitchen.

"I want you "Aizen spoke looking at my waist. I suppress a smile.

"Now how would you like that?"I asked playing along. Aizen's grin widen after I asked.

I laid my back on his knees. Aizen sat up with pillows between him and my head board. I open my legs allowing him to have a front view of me while I was being fuck. Aizen grip my thighs staring hard at me. I could feel my body move to his motions. I slid my hands on the sheets tightening the sheets in them. Aizen rock his hips while pounding his sex in me. I gaze at the ceiling trying not to go wild.

Aizen wasn't just watching her pussy he was also watching her nipples point upward. Nel's breasts bounce as he thrust hard. Aizen slid his hands up her legs brushing his nails on her flesh. Nel's expression could not be read for she had her legs drawn towards her chest. Either way the look on her face would have been priceless.

I felt like I was about to die anytime. Aizen work hard steering us to our climax.

Aizen wonder if Kuchiki got laid this much. Several times Kuchiki had been invited to orgies but he always decline. _Dumb fuck doesn't know what he's missing out on_ Aizen mused. Drifting back to present day he focuses over his labor.

"Finish" Aizen moan leaning back against my pillow. I release the sheets from my fists.

"That felt so good!" I complimented him on his performance.

"I don't think I could get tire of that position"Aizen gasp trying to steady his racing heart. Images of Nel's front in his face were popping up.

I sat up closing my legs in the process. I watch his flush cheeks return to normal. I was curious to know the name of that position.

"That would be the couch canoodles"Aizen answer before l could ask.

"Well at least you have me burn in your memory" I answer switching to my stomach. I lay on top of his front pressing my breasts against his chest.

"I'm never going to forget that"Aizen agreed confessing his dirty mind.

"Consider it a gift "I answer closing my eyes. I could hear his heart pounding against my ear. It was very soothing to me. Aizen's body was very warm for me.

Aizen wrap his arms around Nel making her feel protected. Nel merely rested her face on him breathing softly. Aizen allow her to recuperate before asking for another round. Nel agreed once she felt had energy.

"I've never really been on top" I began hinting that I wanted to take charge. Aizen just smile at me before replying that I was just now.

"Yes but you always take top "I whine pouting my lips.

"That's the way it should be"Aizen responded kissing my lips. I pulled from him trying to get him to bend to my need.

"Fine if it means that much to you"Aizen answer lying on his back. I quickly mounted his body making sure to kiss him before I took advantage of him. Aizen began to squeeze my sides driving me over the edge. I place my hands on the head board. Aizen continue to play with me while I rode him. I screw up my face trying to focus on him. Aizen then slip his finger in my butt causing me to gasp. I felt my nerves scatter at the feel of an intrusion. Aizen continue to slip his finger in and out. I felt my cum slip out of me engulfing his dick.

"Uh!"I scream in ecstasy. I slip on Aizen's lap now that he was wet and slippery. I could hear the squishing sound as our sexes collided.

Aizen watch as Nel slid on his lap kissing his chest. _Alright I can go with this_ he thought watching her mount his groin. Just feeling her hot wet body on his made Aizen open to the idea of Nel riding on top. It wasn't till she began thrusting did he yearn to take her breast in his mouth. Nel pulled away from him leaving him to question if he had done something wrong. Aizen lower his eyes to see if she was bleeding but she wasn't. _Alright if you want to play that game so can I_ Aizen thought. Nel was quickly over power by him. Aizen decided to make her pay.

Aizen reach for my breasts. I move back teasing him. Aizen then flip me on my back and began to dominate. _Hmm_ I thought. I began to regret teasing him. I yearn to be in control but I wasn't. Aizen made sure he nail me for my actions. It wasn't till I was screaming in pain for him to stop did he give up. I lay in bed holding my front whimpering a bit but not too much. Aizen just shook his head sideways and look at me. _What if he wants more sex_? I thought feeling a slight panic sweep over me. I know I will remedy it the best I can. I then decided to ask for a Quaalude since I wanted to numb the pain he brought me. Aizen just stare at me as if I had asked him permission for Nnoitora to join us.

"No you can't have some"Aizen answer in a harsh voice.

"Why not?"I asked sounding crestfallen.

"I ran out'' Aizen answer quickly.

A little too quick in my opinion. I place myself in his shoes. Now if I were him I would keep a quantity hidden and lie in the process. Hmmm sounds logical after all he strikes me as someone who is trying to wing me from them. I had to admit I was getting attach to them. I started pitching a fit driving him up the wall.

"Consider it your rehab"Aizen hiss walking away from my screaming. I follow him as he headed out the door.

''I'll find my comfort elsewhere" Aizen threaten looking over his shoulder. I stop crying catching on he would substitute me.

''With whom?"I asked perplex.

"None of your concern since you're obsessed with your pills" Aizen answers placing a hand on the doorway. I begged him not to go since I wanted him for myself. I know I know I just wanted him for the pills and he wanted me for the sex but I was willing to do anything to keep him. I gave in to the idea of sex without them at least for now.

Aizen took Nel once more because she beg him not to go to Loly.

I laid my arm across Lord Aizen's waist but he took it off and threw it aside. _OK_? I thought retreating. I continue to lie on my side watching him. We had just finish having sex once more but there was still tension.

"I'm hot!"Aizen mutter in an irritable voice. I turn on my back. _Ok I can buy that_. Then again we weren't serious so it would be out of place for me to act like I own him. I allow Lord Aizen to cool off. Time merely slip away as we lay in the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Now listen to me Nnoitora I said I don't want to fight you! I just don't see the reason for it. It makes no sense"I answer putting up my blade. Nnoitora just slouch on his knees while I spoke.

"You may not see it but it's clear to me! The fact is fighting itself is my purpose"Nnoitora gaze at me.

"That doesn't explain much "I answer closing my eyes then open them to ask him another question.

"Why are you so desperate to engage in these fights?"I asked studying him.

"Because I want to die! I want to die gloriously in battle that's why I work so hard to become strong! If I am strong people will come to me looking for a fight and when I'm fighting that's when I truly feel alive"Nnoitora spoke with a craze look in his eyes.

"You must be addicted? Obviously"I narrow my eyes since I had my own problems.

"You're right the strongest liquor is nothing compare to a fight"Nnoitora agreed.

We then made our way back to Las Noches. I decided to find Lord Aizen and have sex with him.

"Lord Aizen"I called timidly while he stops thrusting in me. Aizen move his head back clearly perplex that I had address him in such a manner.

"Yes Nel?"Aizen asked pulling away slightly. The woman had a bad timing when it came to questions. However he was all ears since he felt she might ask about the furies.

"Why do we wage war against the Seretei?"I asked reflecting on what Nnoitora said about fighting.

"Well they don't like the idea that I and my friends went solo so they decided to wage war"Aizen answer.

"But can't we have a sit down discussion with them?"I asked searching for signs of diplomacy being far better useful.

"My dear they see us as traitors so they are not going to pow wow with us if anything they'll want to kill us for that"Aizen gaze into Nel's eyes.

"Oh I was just wondering "I answer furrowing my brow.

''I have to get an army so I can defend myself otherwise they'll attack us unprotected" Aizen went on. I nodded my head and kept my mouth shut. Aizen then lean back on me this time he resume his stride undisturbed. I then waited till we were at rest before asking him for a fury. Aizen became annoy that I pester him for them. I watch as he got up and went to his coat pocket where he got his capsule.

"I think you're overdoing it"Aizen replied shoving me the empty pill container. I look up at him in shock.

"There is none!"I yell in fury.

"There you happy?"Aizen snap crossing his arms in a sarcastic way.

"Can't you get any more?"I asked running my hands in his coat pockets. I began to search for them in his pants next. Aizen appear and turn me around to send me out. This time I storm off from my room. I just had a hard time concentrating on my other plans. I just got to have my fix! My breathing became shallow while my hands shook. The urge for the furies became unbearable for me I had to take one and fast! I race off to the cafeteria where I found the other espadas hanging out. I sat down and began to think of a way to get my happy pills. I scan the espadas to see which one was dumb enough to approach Loly and Menoly. My eyes landed on Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was walking the hallway when Nel race from Aizen's throne room and appear in front of him.

"I have a question for you" Nel began but was interrupted by her fracciones who also appear behind her.

"Master Nel we are on our way to see our chores done"Pesche spoke leaving her behind with Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra watch as they sped off.

"Do you know a kido spell?"Nel asked looking at him.

"No"Ulquiorra replied coldly.

"Oh well Lord Aizen assign me some tasks to do as well but without my fracciones I don't think I can do it by myself''Nel wail. Ulquiorra continue to stare unemotional.

"Of course it means nothing to you but he did say for me to get someone to help in case I couldn't handle it"Nel replied.

"I assume you want me to help?"Ulquiorra asked with no compassion in his face.

"Lord Aizen wants us to search Las Noches for weaknesses and reinforce them, get a fresh supply of tea and refill his medicine"Nel replied quickly. Ulquiorra just stare at her before answering.

I on purposely had my fracciones announce out loud that they were running false errands for Lord Aizen. Mind you I could not tell them why I just told them to meet me in the throne room and pretended to talk with Aizen before they arrive late. Once I lied to them I sent them off on their way. I then lied to Ulquiorra hoping to sound real as possible although I don't think he knew about my addiction. I made sure to keep my breath steady as my heart beat fast I could feel my loss of appetite since the only thing I thought of was the ludes. I was becoming more irritable by the minute. I made sure to keep my voice from quivering in Ulquiorra's presence. I waited as he open his mouth to say he agreed. I decided to use reverse Psychology.

"I'll search Las Noches for the weakness and bring in a fresh supply of tea "I replied on purposely setting him up for the pills.

"I'll do the tea"Ulquiorra bargain with me.

"Alright but who is going to refill the medicine?"I asked hoping he would see the task neglected.

"I don't know what to look for much less where"Ulquiorra tried to throw a wrench in my plans.

"Ulquiorra you don't know?"I asked pretending to sound shock.

"Why don't you do it since you're familiar with them?"Ulquiorra asked looking at me.

"I'll be busy with this"I gesture my hands to emphasize the size of Las Noches.

"Hmm that's a time consuming task"Ulquiorra agreed seeing my point.

"Yeah so you can just do the simple ones since it's really not your responsibility" I excuse myself further.

"Fair enough"Ulquiorra answer.

"So what do they look like?"Ulquirra asked in reference to the ludes.

"Like this "I gesture with my hand to show the length I made sure he knew what they look like and carefully set my plan to motion. I sent him to Aizen's bedroom while I hover in the entrance of Las Noches. I was pretty confident that Las Noches was well protected so I didn't do my false task.


	14. Chapter 14

I just hope Ulquiorra didn't back track to Lord Aizen. I became fidgety and made my way to Lord Aizen's room. Ulquiorra appear just when I rounded the corner. I scan him real fast to see if he had the pills and he sure did.

"Well done!"I replied looking please.

'' I take it you have to refill them?"Ulquiorra asked raising a black eyebrow.

''Yes" I nodded reaching for them. Ulquiorra just move them out of my reach.

"They're full"Ulquiorra replied his green eyes glittering. I blush at my error. Damn Aizen said he had none! I now knew he was bluffing.

"He wants to have a sample at hand in case they should not get ready for him to take?"I lied racking my brains at this point to say anything. I'm sure I sounded unsure of myself since I was asking him more than reporting.

"Shouldn't he keep his spare in his room?"Ulquiorra asked. The guy was too sharp.

"Yeah but he wants to uh give it to me so I can company Gin to the Living "I lied again.

"Why not have Gin get it?"Ulquiorra asked.

"Gin is much too busy" I replied then lied again.

"It's not like Lord Aizen to assign his best friends tasks" I blurted out. My mind was racing. I decided to play Grimmjow's card.

"I'm an espada you know. I have to pull my weight" I spoke trying to sound lazy.

"Very well"Ulquiorra replied handing them over. As soon as I took them I race off leaving him behind. I race to my room making sure first that Lord Aizen had left. Aizen was nowhere in sight! I quickly took some and hid the rest in my pillow since I felt my fracciones won't go through it. I then sat down and ponder over a way to get the replacement for Aizen's missing Quaaludes. No doubt he will notice them if I left it unattended to. Thank god he was on a search for the missing link. I recall Szayel's fondness for science. Perhaps he could help me? I made my way to Grimmjow's quarters. Grimmjow was not in but his fracciones were. Shiloin usher me in calling Szayel. Szayel appear in his pink shirt and khaki pants.

"I need to ask you a favor"I began.

"I don't do favors"Szayel hiss bitterly. I notice he had his hair color pink still.

"Lord Aizen has assigned me an important task and I need someone in your area of specialty to help me"I added smoothly.

"You mean science?"Szayel asked raising a pink eyebrow.

"Yes this medicine needs to be duplicated. Lord Aizen asked me to do it so he can use them in his plans "I added hoping he knew nothing of his ambitions. Would he buy it?

"Very well how soon do you need it?"Szayel asked taking the empty pill container. I left one pill in it but other than that there were hardly any traces of more.

"Er before Lord Aizen returns" I answer sweetly.

I made sure to keep Ulquiorra's mouth shut. That's all I need is for him to go blabbing to Aizen. I didn't want to get caught so I assign him to other tasks that I claim needed to be done. Ulquiorra was obedient and did them without back talk. Now I had to locate my fracciones and get them to do the same. I found them in no time. Once I assign them something I then ponder over Szayel.

Aizen appear in his room early since he had just gotten back from a hopeless search.

"Lord Aizen welcome back"Loly and Menoly chime in union.

Aizen just ignore them irritated that he didn't find another espada. Upon entering his room he detected Ulquiorra's reiatsu.

"What's this?"Aizen asked halting in his tracks. Aizen trace it discovering it led to his restroom and into his pill cabinet. Upon opening it he saw his medicine was there only it had been move to the back hidden from view. Odd thought Aizen. Normally he kept it in the front where he can reach for it easily. Aizen shifted through his pills reaching for the Quaaludes. Question is how did Ulquiorra get in? There was only one way to find out.

"Loly! Menoly!"Aizen yell taking the pills. The girls appear at his command.

"Yes sir?" They both cry on their knees. Aizen notice they look very hopeful in getting laid.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"Aizen asked brushing off their eager faces.

"No sir!"They both answer once more.

"Did I receive any visitors?"Aizen asked steering them in the direction of his like.

"Well sir you did get one from Ulquiorra"Loly snitch on him.

"Oh?"Aizen asked sure they were getting somewhere now.

"Yes sir"Loly squeal in delight.

"What about?"Aizen asked parting his feet.

"He said he had a task to do" Loly answer just as quick.

"Like?"Aizen asked putting his arms behind his back. Aizen was shooting for the look of a drill sergeant. Right away Menoly notice his stance and lower her eyes.

"Oh uh something about refilling prescrpitons"Loly's voice shook sensing he was upset.

''I see" Aizen answer when she stop talking.

"Yes sir!"Loly answer nodding her head and walk backwards out of his reach.

"Is something wrong?"Menoly asked sensing they had made an error. If anything she was willing to correct it or learn from it.

"No"Aizen answer watching Loly leave.

"Would you like anything else?"Menoly asked watching Loly high tail it out before her.

''No that'll be all"Aizen sat down once he was alone.


	15. Chapter 15

"Ulquiorra!"Aizen called the next day. Schiffer appear on his knees in the throne room.

"Did you refill the Quaaludes?"Aizen asked pretending to assign it to him.

"Sir?"Ulquiorra asked looking up.

"Did you?"Aizen asked leaning forward in his seat.

"No I retrieve them for Neliel" Ulquiorra answer honestly. _Ah now the truth comes out_.

"Oh?"Aizen asked smiling. _Now it makes sense_.

"She asked me to"Ulquiorra whisper his eyes not wavering from Aizen's.

"Did she ask anyone else?''Aizen asked almost positive she wouldn't.

"No just I sir"Ulquiorra answer sensing there was something he missed.

"Did she say why she was going to?"Aizen asked.

"For you sir!"Ulquiorra answer watching the expression change tremendously on Aizen's face. Then it hit him. Had Nel hoodwink on him? Aizen trace his lips while sitting on his throne.

"Sir you didn't assign her anything did you?''Ulquiorra asked sensing the severity of the issue.

"No I didn't"Aizen answer in deep concentration.

"I'm sorry sir"Ulquiorra stayed on his knees but bent his head down.

"Could you find out what these are?"Aizen asked taking out his fake pills. Aizen merely toss them to the floor for Ulquiorra to fetch.

"You can count on me"Ulquiorra sonido over and pick them up.

"I know after all it wouldn't make sense for her to take them then return them?"Aizen rub his temples.

"You think she substituted them?"Ulquiorra asked.

''Likely" Aizen nodded his reply.

"Ah"Ulquiorra sigh then waited for his dismissal. Aizen allow him to leave. Ulquiorra race for Szayel Aporro after all he was no espada but was still considered an intellectual man.

"So? It seems I am the most popular"Szayel tease on his sofa. Ulquiorra shot him a deadly look before explaining his reason.

"Trash this is serious"Ulquiorra snap loudly.

"Oh?''Szayel asked looking more disturb at being call trash than scrambling for a possible threat.

"I need for you to analyze it and tell me what it is?"Ulquiorra whip out the container and threw it at him.

"Let's see" Szayel retrieve it from his lap he open the capsule and pour it into his hand.

"Oh"Szayel sigh looking at ease. Ulquiorra watch with bated breath.

"What is it?"Ulquiorra asked on pins and needles.

"Why did you have it?"Szayel asked looking lost.

"Lord Aizen gave it to me"Ulquiorra answer in a rush.

"Ah''Szayel answer and smile at having recognize his handy work.

"Do you know what it is?"Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes I made it"Szayel answer bluntly.

"What!"Ulquoirra exclaim in horror.

"Nel asked me to"Szayel push his glasses up on his nose.

"Oh?"Ulquiorra snag them and race back to Aizen. Aizen was pacing up and down in his throne room.

"It's a fake from Szayel"Uqluiorra reported out of breath.

"Szayel?"Aizen asked halting in his tracks. _Who the hell was that_?

"Yes sir he's a science genius"Ulquiorra answer his question. Aizen still look at lost.

"Never heard of him"Aizen answer slowly.

"He's brother to Grimmjow's fraccion"Ulquiorra explain further.

"I see" Aizen shook his head.

"Want do you want to do?"Ulquiorra asked steering the topic back.

"I'll have to confront Nel. Stealing and lying will not be tolerated"Aizen answer slowly.

"Very good sir" Ulquiorra nodded his approval.

"Don't tell Tousen''Aizen added knowing he would flip if he knew what he was going to do. Ulquiorra nodded his reply watching Aizen leave the throne room.

I was in my bedroom reading when Aizen appear with a smug look on his face. Thinking he wanted sex I put my book away and lean forward.

"Nel"Aizen called looking at me.

"Yes Lord Aizen?'' I asked getting up and race over to where he stood.

"How have you been?''Aizen asked kissing me on the lips.

"Sir?"I asked pulling back in confusion.

"Without me?"Aizen asked adding more detail to his question.

"Fine why?"I asked a little unsure if Nnoitora ran his mouth to him about me not taking him up on a challenge.

"I thought you long for your pills? Since you didn't take some today or yesterday"Aizen added after my question.

"Oh well you said no and I can take a hint "I answer quickly.

"Ah well I went to the World of the Living"Aizen continue to ramble.

"Oh? I thought you went to search for an espada?"I answer a little baffle but not really.

"No, I gave up a long time ago"Aizen assure me.

"Oh?'' I asked trying to sound interested but wasn't. What did it have to do with me?

"So anyways I got a refill"Aizen added to my enlightenment.

"That's great!"I answer in enthusiasm.

"Do you want some?"Aizen asked leaning forward and reach for his capsule. I watch as he pulled them out of his breast pocket. My intuition went off telling me to be wary.

"Uh No "I answer pulling away from him. Aizen look surprise at my sudden actions.

"Why?"Aizen asked looking at me in an astonishing way.

"I gave you a hard time yesterday?"I answer a little uneasy. Was it just me or was he being awfully nice? The Aizen I knew was very tight with his pills.

"That's water under the bridge"Aizen answer a little too lenient.

"Oh"I was at lost for words.

"Here"Aizen place some in my hand. I pop them in my mouth but didn't swallow. Aizen watch as I pretended to. I had a feeling they were the same ones Szayel made for me to switch.

"Would you like some wine?"Aizen asked please I had swallowed. Right about now I wanted to get away from him.

"Ok"I volunteer racing to my kitchen. I spit it out in the sink and wash it away.

"Now I need wine "I spoke to myself. I open the fridge and peer inside there were none. I decided to race back and tell him I had none. Maybe the bastard would like tea instead?

I race in to catch Aizen pulling out my drawers and throwing out my clothes. Before I could ask him what he was doing Aizen answer me.

"Where is it?"Aizen hiss in desperation.

"My lord?"I asked looking genuinely dumb.

"The pills! Aizen snap angrily. Now that was the Aizen I knew.

''Uh"I stall not wishing to tell him where.

"Where are they?"Aizen hiss looking around the room. I kept my eyes on him not wishing to give away my hiding place.

"I uh..." I stood in the doorway keeping a straight face. Aizen had search my restroom and made his way to my bed. I watch in horror as he grew close but inspected the mattress. The pillow shifted slightly but didn't fall on the floor. Next he inspected my books but they weren't there.

Aizen made his way to the closet where he rummages the pockets of Nel's continue to play innocent. Damn it Nel! Aizen search high and low but didn't find anything. Then an idea hit him. Why not use kido? Right away the pillow shot across the room and into his hand. Aizen had use kido to summon it.

"Damn it!"I cried stomping my foot hard on the carpet. Aizen wordlessly walk away to my restroom. Perplex I follow him in behind. Aizen stroll over to the toilet and pick up the lid. I watch as he stretch his right hand out with the two types of Quaaludes in his possession.

"Lord Aizen!" I beg on my knees. I watch in horror as he stood over the toilet.

"Nel it's for your own good"Aizen answer looking at me. I reach my hand out for him to take.

''Please don't'' I whimper in my spot.

"It's best" Aizen answer dropping the pills in the toilet and flush it. I screamed running around him trying to stop it from going down. I had to try and save them!

"No Nel!"Aizen commanded holding me in his arms. Aizen stop me from sticking my hand in. I felt him squeeze my shoulders holding me back.

"How could you?''I moan falling to my knees. I cried not wishing to see his face.

''Nel you have a disease'' Aizen whisper still holding me close to him.

"No I don't!"I yell in denial.

''Yes you do"Aizen insisted tightening his arms.

"Why do you care?'I rounded on him and slap his arms off of me.

"You have an addiction"Aizen back up while speaking.

"Like you don't?"I scream in fury.

"Nel I'm not the one screaming right now"Aizen eye me with pity.

''You can always buy some! I can't! "I scream by reiastsu rising.

"My dear you are so lost"Aizen answer shaking his head sideways.

"If you didn't make me take them then I would have never develop a taste for them!"I screech my voice rising.

"I'm sorry I guess I stole your innocence"Aizen admitted his flaw in my destruction.

"You're to blame!"I scream louder.

''You hate me?"Aizen asked looking a little worried.

"No, just what you did "I answer gazing at the toilet drain. Was it possible they got stuck?

"Ah" Aizen survey me. I shook holding my elbows.

"Well it's nice to know you enjoy the sex"Aizen joke but I didn't find it funny.

"I need the quakes for it" I snap trying to wipe the smirk off his face.

"No you don't! Aizen's voice rose a bit.

"Yes!"I nodded arguing with him. Aizen just stood with his eyes fasten on me.


	16. Chapter 16

I began to think irrational. Now he's provoke the warrior in me unlike Nnoitora Aizen was fit to be acknowledge my equal. A warrior indeed but he also gave me a reason to fight. Aizen was indeed superior to me in rank but I didn't care. In a flash I attack him. Aizen was taken off guard for I had the upper hand. I bit his hands while he fought to throw me off.

"Nel stop this at once!"Aizen demanded. I continue to scratch his neck and punch his face.

"You give me back my happy pills!"I screamed during my assault.

"I can't!"Aizen hiss blocking my punches.

''Liar!" I screamed swinging around his drawn fists.

"So be it!"Aizen snarl kicking me on the thighs. I buckle down while he kicks me in the stomach. I flew backwards hitting my back against the tub. I shook my head and pulled out my sword. I slash Aizen's foot cutting the shoe sole. Aizen just glare at me before uttering a spell. I dodge it and fire a cero from my mouth. Aizen quickly flash step away allowing the wide range to wipe out my bedrooms erected (behind the restroom). I had just open my mouth again when Aizen flash step besides me. Aizen silently release a spell knocking me off my feet. I clutch my sword tightly not wanting to let it go. Aizen quickly twisted my hand prying it out. I punch his lower jaw sending him backwards.

"You leave me no choice Nel"Aizen raise a finger and chanted.

"Haro #1 Sai"Aizen cried hitting me in the chest. I felt my arms locked but began to resist. I sat on my butt unsure what to do. I decided to release spirit energy in hopes it would release me. With luck I was able to break free. It seems Aizen had been expecting this for he stood and watch.

"Looks like I need to use a stronger one"Aizen murmur he watch as I broke free from my binding. I sonido behind him but he flash step away. I follow him to the living room halting to lay my hands on objects I can use since I lost my sword. I pick up a vase and threw it at him but he dodges it dropping my sword. I search around and began throwing giant picture frames, books, clocks, and a table at him. Aizen blew the table up with a spell. I rush him firing another cero.

Aizen quickly drew his sword out and place it in the way. I watch as my cero hit him leaving no injuries. Damn! How well can he take a beating?

"This ends now!"Aizen threaten lowering his right hand. I watch as he raised his left forefinger.

"Haro #4 Byakurai!"Aizen shot a lightning bolt at Nel.

I dodge to the right side but ran into Aizen again. This time he places a hand on my mouth applying pressure on me. It seems Aizen had premeditated my moves. I bit down between his fingers but he ignores me. I slid my hands up scratching his face but he kept his grip on me.

"Now to think"Aizen murmur squeezing Nel's mouth shut. Aizen decided to use a stronger binding spell on Nel.

I struggle with my arms behind my back only it was more difficult this time. Aizen continue to restrain my mouth with his hand. Eventually I gave up and fell on my knees. Aizen watch as I sat down gloomily. I gaze at him hopelessly. Now I began to feel like Nnoitora.

"I'm going to get you the help you need"Aizen whisper falling to his knees. I felt his arms wrap around me bringing me closer to him. I just sat quiet and depress. Aizen began rubbing my back. I stared at the floor. Just then we heard footsteps.

"Lord Aizen!"Ulquiorra's voice could be heard along with Gin's.

"It's over"Aizen look over my shoulder at them. Gin race in looking at the damage done. Ulquiorra help me up while Aizen knelt.

"Nel why?"Gin asked looking sad at me. I could not defend myself instead I stood with my head bow and hands bind. I was so ashamed I began to feel lighted. My knees buckle as I went down.

Aizen watch as Nel passed out on her feet. Ulquiorra caught her picking her up in his arms.

"My Lord?"Ulquiorra asked not sure what to do with her. Just then Tousen appear with his arms cross.

"Schiffer put Nel in her room while I talk with my comrades"Aizen answer him sending him off.

"Sosuke do you need first aid?"Kaname asked in concern he could sense his reiatsu fluctuating.

"No I'm not hurt"Aizen smile shrugging him off. Aizen stood up so he was eye level with Tousen. Gin just planted his rear in the sofa that remains partially intact.

"Are you sure?''Kaname asked once more.

"Positive"Aizen smile running a shaky hand through his hair.

"What about Nel's fracciones?"Gin asked looking around the rooms. _There was no way in hell they could sleep here._

"Sosuke we need to talk"Tousen cross his arms.

Hours later

"Sosuke she needs a doctor!"Tousen spoke.

"I know!"Aizen snap in heat.

"She's not uh let me start over you're not qualified to help her''Tousen answer.

''She'll do fine in my care" Aizen spoke in a reassuring voice. Gin just sat on the sofa with his elbows resting on his knees.

I stir in my sleep coming back to reality. I could hear voices drifting from the living room. I sat up quickly noticing that I was in my room. Ulquiorra was sitting by my bedside. Apparently he was my guard.

"The onna is awake"Ulquiorra yell to the others. I wonder who else knew about my addiction. I look over to see who was coming in response to that. Aizen appear looking at me then at Ulquiorra. Gin race in and look very cheerful to see me.

"Nel is going to recuperate away from others"Aizen spoke looking from Gin then to Ulquiorra.

"Where is Nel going?"Gin asked twisting his hands.

"In a room I pick"Aizen answer. I crawl out of bed and stood with Ulquoirra and Gin.

"With that being said Ulquiorra will you take her out? I will follow up shortly it seems I have unfinished business with Kaname"Aizen look over his shoulder to where Tousen stood _I presume_.

I passed Tousen who look upset about something. I didn't say anything instead I trek along to my new chamber. Ulquiorra and I walked silently in the hallways while Gin kept rambling about little things to keep me calm. Once we reach a corridor with lots of rooms we halted. Aizen appear later on this time he had Tousen.

"Are you sure about this?"Tousen asked looking at Aizen.

"Yes Kaname"Aizen answer opening the door to one room. I went in and settle down. Gin follow behind me leaving Aizen outside with Tousen I believe they were whispering about something. I observe the room and notice that the floor was padded. Great now I felt like a prisoner being shun away from society. To my surprise the walls were painted a soothing color so I found sleep easily.

"Sorry Nel but until you kick the habit you have to stay here "Gin look sympathetic. Aizen stroll in once Gin and Tousen left. Ulquiorra just stood near the doorway watching me. I learn I was being quarantine from the other espadas so they wouldn't be manipulated like Ulquiorra. Ha! Aizen had called it isolation but to me I found it to be the opposite.

"Schiffer you're dismissed"Aizen look over his shoulder at him. Ulquiorra bow and left without another word. I didn't know that he would be the last espada I would see in months.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nel is on a temporary time out "Gin answers the espada questions.

''Oh I thought she was on vacation?"Yammy asked visibly slow.

"No dumb shit she's popping pills"Grimmjow snap with his arms cross. Everyone look over at Gin and Tousen to see if they betray any emotions to confirm this rumor. Gin looked surprise that he knew.

"How did you reach that information?"Gin asked narrowing his blue eyes at Grimmjow. Ulquiorra also survey Grimmjow to see what he would say.

"Szayel told me"Grimmjow jerk a thumb to his chest.

"I see the fruit cake is better than he appears "Gin snap obviously defensive.

"So will she lose her position?"Nnoitora asked more interested in moving up after all he was still an eight.

"No she will keep it unless Aizen thinks overwise"Gin quickly dispels this rumor.

I spent several months in rehab with Aizen it seems I was his main concern for he stop going to the meetings. Aizen made sure he kept in touch with Gin (about me) and Tousen (for the daily agenda). Tousen was allowed to assign tasks that Aizen told him to. Aizen provided me food, water, and company not that I wanted him specifically. My fracciones were not allowed to visit me either so I grew even more depress. I definitely felt like a disease patient.

Aizen felt bad he had expose Nel to the pills and decided to treat her himself. While serving in the Soul Society and more specifically as Lieutenant of the fifth squad he spent a lot of time in the World of the Living having come across books and videos on rehabilitation so he was well aware of the process not that he was indeed a doctor_. I never thought I had to use it but oh well_ Aizen thought. Nel prove to be difficult not that they aren't but he never gave up. Nel simply sat clam up not interested in sex or food. Nel would have even said no to water but she needed it to survive and suppress her hunger. Aizen knew it was going to take time and patience every day he sent word to the others about her progress. Aizen work tirelessly over Nel (in a way he was glad he suffer from insomnia). Nel spent most of the afternoons tuning him out by sleeping. Aizen even tried to get her to acknowledge she had an addiction and wanted help but that backfire. Nel was too stubborn persisting she had no addiction but agree to the idea she needed some sort of help.

"This arguing is an issue"Aizen spoke in reference between her and him. Every day they argue over this and that. Aizen easily ignore her goading but sometimes she got the best of him.

"Leave the subject alone!"Nel yell crossing her arms like a teenager.

"Nel quit arguing with me"Aizen spoke softly and tried to keep his blood pressure from rising.

"Quit trying to have sex with me!"Nel yelled in fury_. Now she hit below the belt_. It was not true since he knew she was unable to function but he did think about it. Perhaps now was the time to soften the rough edges.

"It makes you feel good"Aizen joke light heartedly.

"Not really!"Nel snap hotly at him. Aizen just blink looking a little at lost for words.

At the mere mention of sex I quickly attack his pride since I knew I could not beat him in a match whether it was mentally or physically. Perhaps he would get emotional about the put down. I wanted to hurt him since he hurt me. I will never forgive him for what he did in the restroom. To my surprise Aizen just kept his mouth shut and his emotions bottle when I insulted his performance. I probably could have use sex to get my way but I did not feel like going there since I was sure Tousen warn him about that. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worst I quickly learn the beauty of not having drugs in your system.

"Shh everything is going to be alright"Aizen soothe me while I shudder violently in his arms. I felt my lips become dry and crack.

"What's happening to me?"I asked looking down at my hands. I was having a convulsion like never before.

"You're suffering a withdrawal''Aizen whisper holding me but didn't look at me. We sat on the floor with our backs against the wall. I had slouched over on his lap when I began to feel weird.

I continue to rest my head on his lap trying to ignore the sudden change in my body. Why am I going through this? I never would have dreamed that my happy pills would have caused me to go through this. They seem so harmless and yet they weren't. Aizen sat stroking my hair looking straight before speaking.

"When you get better I think I will assign you a mission. Would you like that? I think it would give you a chance to go out"Aizen explain turning his eyes on me. I just close my eyes and curl up under a blanket. I nodded my head keeping my mouth shut. Aizen continue to tend to me.

On a brighter note I didn't argue with him as much due to my continuous withdrawal. I knew I couldn't die but just the same I did not want to be put away for the rest of my life. The thought of that made me determine to overcome this.

Nel would relapse every now and then but other than that Aizen kept her on her therapy. Several more months went by but Nel's recovery was progressing. Aizen was please to see he had made a difference in her. Upon Gin's harassment that Christmas was coming up Aizen made a goal to have her ready by then. This was too soon according to Tousen but Aizen insisted she was a lot better than her former self. Nel was resting peacefully when Aizen enter her quarters with breakfast.

"I have great news for you"Aizen coax knowing well she would want to know.

"What is it?"Nel asked still laying down on her back.

"You are getting presents from us"Aizen refer to the espadas and Gin.

"Presents?"Nel asked looking at lost as if the very meaning had no definition.

''You know for Christmas"Aizen added her to FYI. Nel's face brightens up when she was reminded.

"Gin decided to lavish you with gifts"Aizen continue to speak.

"Oh great! I just love presents!"Nel sat up and clap. The woman was still a child at heart.

"When do I get them?"Nel asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Well if you manage to display an impressive demonstration that you can handle being out then you can get them oh let's say around the twenty- fifth"Aizen spoke on purposely trying to pep talk her into trying harder for an early release.

"Yeah I can do that!"I race looking at the calendar. I took a brush and circle the date on it. _Wow I can't_ _wait to leave the room_! _It's been boring of course Aizen takes me for little walks but I desperately want to see my peers even if it's Nnoitora. _

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done "I turn around to face Aizen. Aizen was still rooted in the spot where I left him. Aizen smile with his hands tuck under his armpits.

"Do you think the other espadas will be happy to see me?"I asked racing back to him. I jump up and down while I question him. Aizen waited for me to stop jumping before answering.

"I'm sure they miss the games you use to play"Aizen grin.

"I don't think so?''I pause on Nnoitora for an image pop up of him.

"Even then he probably hasn't gone out much since you've been coop up here"Aizen read my thoughts.

"I don't think so. He's likely to have Tesla follow him "I joke wrapping my arms around his neck. Aizen just wrap his arms around my waist.

"Won't Nnoitora ask me where I've been?"I asked wondering if he knew about my problem.

"I threaten him if he did so he should not" Aizen answer rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry I attack you" I apologize once more.

''Nel you were angry"Aizen replied.

"I've never had an episode like that" I answer shuddering.

"I forgot you don't like fighting"Aizen murmur.

"No, I don't it brings out the worst in people" I answer quickly.

"Sometimes it's necessary"Aizen whisper looking at me.

I gaze into his eyes before closing my eyes. I lean in and kiss his lips. Aizen kiss back closing his eyes as well. The touch of his lips on me made me miss the intimacy we had. I lean in more pressing my nose against his. Aizen slid his hands down my butt to my thighs. I pulled away breaking up our kiss.

"Sorry"Aizen spoke letting me go. I turn around and walk away.

Aizen watch as Nel leans in to kiss him. Yes! Aizen thought very ecstatic. Looks like my work paid off! Now I can have sex with a normal woman who isn't a junkie. Just then she kiss him and he kiss back. Getting into it he slid his hands down her butt and onto her thighs squeezing them hard. Nel pulled away from him. What! Aizen look lost. Had he rush her? Nel just walk away and sat down on the floor.

I gesture for him to come join me. Aizen walk slowly and reach me in no time. I patted the floor once more. Aizen sat down but across from me. I smile at him.

"I want to talk "I spoke explaining my abrupt actions. I knew he wanted sex but I wanted to see now where we stood. It was he who said it was just sex but now I saw a different side of him. To me a person who wanted sex wouldn't have care if their lover was ill. I would have thought they move on to find a replacement. Aizen clearly didn't do that.

Aizen had a feeling he had to play Dr. Phil since she was turning him on then off. What a cheap trick thought Aizen. Next time he would leave her high and dry like she did to him.

"Why do you care about me?"I asked looking at him with great interest.

"You're my level three espada I have to"Aizen smile playing coy.

"So you don't want to go through the hassle of looking for two?"I asked catching on his game.

"Yes"Aizen smile looking at me.

"I am being serious "I answer with a little nervous laugh.

"Alright you're very pretty and I don't want to find someone ugly to replace you after all you are one in a kind"Aizen spoke his face becoming serious.

I then lean over and kiss him once more. Aizen straighten when I did. I would give him small kisses so as to allow him to breath. Each time we kissed it lasted longer.

"Why so many kisses?"Aizen asked while I continue to be affectionate. I felt like spoiling him with attention since he hasn't been getting any from me or at least the kind he like. Then a flashback occurs to when we were fighting. My god what if I had killed him? I knew I could never forgive myself. I started to cry while we kiss. If you could have seen the look on his face! Aizen look uneasy and just patted my head. I cried hard blaming myself for hurting him. I also asked him to forgive me.

"Of course you are otherwise you be dead"Aizen joke looking at me when I look up. I only shook my head wiping my tears away. I began to smile at his joke. Aizen relax more when he saw me brighten up.

"We have much catching up to do since we haven't been having sex"Aizen told me. I blink my eyes while he crawls closer to me and kiss me on the lips. I lay backwards letting him unfasten his pants. I quickly remove my pants while he threw his aside. Aizen then separated my legs coming in between them.

"I forgot what you felt like "I moan when he enter me for the first time in months.

"You've gotten tight that's good"Aizen whisper closing his eyes for a second. Slowly Aizen began to thrust while keeping his hands on my face. I gaze up at him feeling bleary.

"Are you alright Nel? Do you want me to go faster?"Aizen asked searching my face.

"Yes" I nodded then change my mind.

"Go slower I want to feel every inch of you when you come "I answer softly.

"Alright but I call the next round"Aizen smile keeping his pace steady. Lord Aizen kiss me passionately like I had been away and he had missed me. I kiss him sliding my hand up and down his face. I could feel him halt in his thrusts. Once I felt the urge to breathe he releases me.

"I miss that''Aizen breath heavily. I eye him while he cuddles me.

"I miss you "I spoke panting as well. Aizen just gaze into my eyes.

"I miss us"Aizen nodded and bent his head down resuming his thrust. I moan at every thrust feeling him come alive as I did.

"Don't stop moaning!"Aizen whisper sweating over me.

"You're definitely my cure "I moan while he thrust. I continue to lie on the floor fucking him. Aizen ran his hands through my hair tossing it to give me the wild look. Once we hit our climax Aizen sat up but stayed connected.

"I need to find a way to include that in your therapy"Aizen panted hard.

"Maybe as a hobby?''I asked looking around the room since we only had paper, food and water. At my gesture Aizen smile at me.

"Let's have sex once more to make up for the lost months we didn't have sex"Aizen spoke pulling me on my feet. I could feel Lord Aizen pick me up and slam me into the wall. I felt a throbbing sensation in between my legs. I anticipated his length. I wrap my legs around him. Aizen began to fuck me hard. I grip his body tightly while he did. Aizen had raised me so I was gazing down into his eyes. I never knew he was this strong. I slid my hands on his shoulders. I lean down and kiss his lips. Aizen continue to look up while fucking me.

"Much harder!"I cried while in between thrusts. Aizen continue to bury his dick in me knocking the air out of me. Aizen close his eyes and lean forward kissing me. Aizen shudder while he release for the second time. I kiss back before he pulled out.

"How was that?"Aizen asked a little shaky.

"The makeup sex was great "I nodded to show my approval. Aizen lower me down so I was eye level with him. I could feel his cum dripping out of me as I drew my legs close together.

''Let me guess your lips are sore?"I asked watching his tongue trace the outline of his lips.

"Not as sore as you"Aizen joke watching me limp away from him. In no time I was having sex again.


	18. Chapter 18

"Lord Aizen!" I cried before tightening my vagina around his dick. Aizen couldn't take it either. Once he felt me contract he also came.

"Nel"Aizen moan lowering his face on my breasts. I lay out of breath and sweaty. Aizen rested his cheek on my left breast.

"Damn that was good"Aizen whisper with his length hard inside. I wince feeling him arouse me. We started up again this time I tried to make him scream I love you but he didn't instead I was screaming his name out in passion. After I had come I decided to throw in my hat.

"Aizen I need to shower "I whine trying to push him off of my aching body.

"Just one more round"Aizen pleaded kissing me on the lips.

"Oh alright"I agreed hoping to satisfy this man. My god I already had sex with him three times but now he wants more. After he drove me insane with lust he let me shower. I stood in the shower pondering over the fact that we spent most of our time intimate and yet we never said I love you. Was that sad? Would it be wrong? Maybe it's because we're not really in love and just want to use each other? I thought scrubbing my thighs in the shower. I still wish he could love me but I knew he only had love for me. Aizen is not really in love with me or so to speak. I on the other hand felt like I was falling in love with him. Was he doing it on purpose?

Aizen lay on his back counting the minutes as Nel shower. Nel was progressing well but he knew it be too soon to let her out before the big day. Aizen's main concern now was to find someone else worthy to fuck with then he could abandon Nel. That is if she kept her horse shit up. If Nel pulls through the recovery one hundred percent then he might consider keeping her as a good fuck. Aizen's mind jump back to when Nel told him to be honest with her. Should he tell her what her options were if she fail in her rehab?

We mostly spent our time talking, eating, practicing calligraphy or having sex. Gin would show up to check on me but other than that I never saw an espada. How long will it be before I do? I decided to ask Aizen who was brushing his paper when I asked.

''Until you show me you can handle your position"Aizen look at me.

"I can" I answer halting in my brush.

"Nel having sex is not the same"Aizen smile with a twinkle in his eyes. I purse my lips looking distasteful at that.

"I need a warrior who can think not flip out over meds"Aizen answer in defense to his previous answer.

"I'm much better now" I exclaim leaning over and show him my beautiful eyes.

"It's not official"Aizen replied.

"My Lord?"I asked leaning back.

"Yes?''Aizen asked resuming his calligraphy.

"How do you know if I'm better?"I asked watching him closely.

"I'll look for the signs"Aizen replied not looking up. Slowly I began to feel insecure. How long was he willing to wait to see the signs?

"What if I don't get better?''I asked twisting my hands nervously.

"You will try won't you?''Aizen asked not wishing to enlighten her.

"Yes but what if I don't?"I asked watching him.

"Let's take it one step at a time"Aizen avoided my question.

"Lord Aizen you didn't answer my question "I pointed it out.

"I'm obligated not to"Aizen dodge my question again_. I see he was pulling rank. Looks like I'll have to remind him on what he said._

"Remember when I said I agree to have sex with you and you are to be honest with me in return?"I asked looking at him. Aizen look up from his work.

"Yes, I remember but I never really said I agreed. I had sex with you remember?"Aizen asked with a smirk.

''Yeah and I assume you meant it as an answer" I defended myself. Had I made an error?

"I never mix my consent _with_ my actions. If I want to submit then I would have _said_ so first then follow with my actions"Aizen spoke on his motives.

I felt in that case he was just taking advantage of me since he never technically said he agreed.

"So you're saying the whole time I've been having sex with you for free?"I asked feeling a little upset and hurt.

''Nel you get something to"Aizen smile at me but said nothing to my question.

"Answer me!"I yell a little too rowdy. Aizen just survey me before sighing.

"Yes Nel"Aizen drop his brush and sat back with his arms cross.

"I see" I sat with my arms cross as well. We stared at each other for a while until I decided to change the subject.

"Where are my fracciones staying?"I asked looking at him.

"At Stark's place"Aizen replied getting up to get my lunch.

"Oh I feel bad for him" I giggle knowing he took his nap time seriously.

"You shouldn't he's always afraid of being alone"Aizen murmur putting my plate down with his.

"Have you ever suffered from an addiction like me?"I asked turning the subject back to me.

"No, well if you count sex"Aizen stop in his chewing. I smile spinning my fork.

"I'm sorry I expose you to them"Aizen apologize for the pills.

"I shouldn't have taken them" I answer leaning over to soothe him.

"I wanted you to"Aizen sounded guilty sipping his tea.

"You know what they say there are no victims only volunteers" I quote trying to make him feel better.

"Yes Nel but that still doesn't change the fact"Aizen answer lowering his tea.

"I'm not holding it against you" I whisper looking at him.

"Very merciful" Aizen pick up his food and chew.

"Like you" I answer trying to stroke his ego. Aizen just survey me.

"Nel I'm not so quit being modest"Aizen grin at me.

"I'm not!"I laugh covering my mouth.

"Yes, you are besides I only want you for sex now does that make me chivalrous?"Aizen asked looking serious.

"You care if I'm hurt" I answer trying to brush aside the comment.

"There aren't other girls gifted like you"Aizen spoke with seriousness.

"Oh you mean in the look department?"I asked still giggling.

"Something like that"Aizen spoke forcing a grin it was so hard to take advantage of her little girl ideas.

"So it's just sex?"I asked hoping to remind myself it was nothing more. I disguise it under my childish personality.

"Yes Nel"Aizen agreed looking serious once more.

"If there was another girl who was beautiful would you leave me?"I asked trying to take control of the conversation. I wanted to know now in case I was confronted in that situation.

"No I want you both"Aizen answer smiling.

"Oh?'I asked clearly shock that he would want me still.

"Why?"Aizen asked unsure if Nel was a mind reader.

"Just asking "I answer looking away. I went ahead and drop the subject so I wouldn't get depress.


	19. Chapter 19

Several days went by as I grew independent on my own. Aizen was please that I was able to leave during Christmas. I ran over to my fracciones and said hi. It felt good to mingle with others again. I had Aizen and that was great but I needed more than just sex. I quickly reconnected with my peers.

"Fucking junkie"Nnoitora hiss at me. I look for Aizen but he wasn't around. I took it Nnoitora was just happy to see me and that was his weird way in saying hi. Gin appears with lots of gifts for me. I race from Nnoitora and tackle Gin to the floor.

"What you got for me?"I asked ripping one open. Gin just sat up and smile at me while I open the rest of the presents.

"Oy!''Grimmjow yell running in with an angry look.

"Is it true we have a meeting today?'Grimmjow asked looking at me then at Gin.

"Gee I don't know Grimmy"Gin smile looking at me.

"What did I say about that?"Grimmjow snap at Gin. Gin just look over at me and cover his mouth mouthing "he really likes it." I nodded my head and trek back to the meeting room. Baraggan was there sitting with his arms cross.

"Looks like the map I gave him for his birthday came in handy"Baraggan spoke to me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"I asked looking at lost. Baraggan just shrug looking at Stark who was sound asleep in Santa Clause pajamas.

"I hope this doesn't take long I really want to get back to opening my presents"Aaroniero spoke sitting with Zommari.

"Bro let me save you the hassle its gum"Zommari shot him a grin. Aaroniero just scowl at him while Grimmjow came in stomping his feet.

"Can't we have one freakin day off? Every day we come to this douche bag room and every day we get a task"Grimmjow yell throwing his ass in the seat.

"Say Grimmjow not everyone has been"Nnoitora look at me when he said that. Yammy came in eating a brownie.

"What the fuck?"Grimmjow snap looking at him. I watch with my mouth hanging. I thought we weren't allowed to eat.

"Hey fat ass why didn't you get me one?" Grimmjow holler.

"Tousen allows me to eat"Yammy spoke to me and ignore Grimmjow.

"I don't think it's Tousen this time" I answer while Aizen walk in and took his seat near me. Yammy farted in his seat when he saw Aizen. Grimmjow made a face waving his hand while Gin roar with laughter. I sat with my face turning red at the sudden display of disrespect.

"I have an assignment to assign"Aizen spoke over the loud commotion. Yammy quickly swallow his brownie and listen to him.

"I like someone to search for a group of Vasto Lordes"Aizen spoke. Everyone lean over as if waiting for a hit list. I look at Baraggan to see if he had anything to do with it. Right away Nnoitora's hand shot up before Aizen could say more. I sigh looking at him. This man ceases to amaze me. I also raised my hand up for Aizen to see. Aizen's reiatsu fluctuate slightly but he allows me to go on the mission.

Later on in the evening

"Whatever you do don't let him lay a hand on you"Aizen reminded me for the hundredth time. I nodded my head while combing my hair. I began to feel like he didn't trust me with Nnoitora. Aizen lay in my new bed watching me dress.

"If it helps I am stronger than him" I assure him.

"I know but I don't trust him"Aizen answer placing his chin on his hand.

"Alright I'll keep my guard up" I replied getting up. Aizen watch as I tied my sword around my waist.

"I doubt I need it but just in case" I joke trying to elevate the mood. Aizen watch me pocket my book he gave me. I had yet to finish it.

"You plan on reading?''Aizen asked raising his eyes at me.

'I'm sure the search for the Vasto Lordes will go smoothly" I replied trying to explain my thought.

''I can't see Nnoitora just looking"Aizen pause after saying that.

"That's why I'm there to make sure he doesn't fuck up" I added with a grin. Aizen nodded letting me go out the door.

"Alright I surrender you win just don't kill me!"Arrancar spoke looking at Nnoitora. Nnoitora just threw his weapon at him anyways.

"Ugh"Arrancar scream in agony his blood shooting everywhere. I watch in horror as Nnoitora attack one arrancar after the other.

"You have something you want to say? You think it's wrong for me to kill my opponents especially since he's a fellow arrancar? Oh please I think the answer should be obvious it's because we're both arrancars that I kill him. Listen carefully if you intend to travel with me then remember something taking pity on an enemy comrade is foolish"Nnoitora lecture me on his actions. I shook my head but said nothing at him. The further we got away from Las Noches the more victims he took leaving me to question if I should be alone with him.

"Why not split up?"I asked looking at Nnoitora. The man had just kill another arrancar when I told him I was going not far but away so we can cover more ground in searching for the hang out of Vasto Lordes. Nnoitora did not object for he was happy to send me off.

Hours later

"Why? The annihilation of this colony was not part of your orders" I replied feeling emotional about the massacre. Ever since I gave up the Quaaludes I've been feeling different. Nnoitora just held his tongue not answering me.

"Why did you massacre them?''I asked again.

"Why don't you shut up?"Nnoitora hiss looking over his right shoulder. I stood behind him watching him closely.

"After all nobody told me not to kill them"Noitora snarl defending his actions.

"Lord Aizen's exact orders were to find the Vasto Lordes he never authorize you to do any mass killings" I replied coldly.

"You know not everyone agrees with every order Lord Aizen dishes out. Those that defies us are renegade elements eliminating them benefits Lord Aizen doesn't it?"Noitora asked turning the tables on me.

"You honestly did this for Lord Aizen?" I asked in serious doubt.

"Doesn't it look that way to you?"Nnotora grin playing coy with me. I knew better than to engage in his childish rants.

"Ha! Besides if I could kill them off that easily they couldn't have been rank Vasto Lordes. I think I was within my orders. You're just getting all teary eye cause one or two hundred hollows were killed aren't you? You're just soft!"Nnoitora smirk.

"I suggest you think before you speak Nnoitora. The only difference between us and those hollows is that we were lucky enough to evolve beyond that stage" I reminded him of his roots.

"Oh you disapprove? Then come at me if you think you have a chance"Nnoitora goaded me.

"You amaze me" I spoke closing my eyes. Nnoitora just listen as I continue to lecture.

"Even after becoming an espada you're still just a child" I whisper turning around.

"What was that?"Nnoitora turn around to watch me leave.

"Hey! Get back here!"Nnoitora remove his blade from his sheath. I heard the pounding of footsteps as he charges me. I turn around and block Nnoitora's attack with my hand. We began to fight it took a little longer than the old spars we held but I soon defeated him. Nnoitora didn't take his defeat well. I had just dropped his sword in the sand and bent down to retrieve my book when Nnoitora snag his sword. I was still on my toes thus jump back in reflex. Nnoitora attempted to stab himself in the chest with his sword. I fire a mini cero at him watching him fly backwards in the sand. Nnoitora drop his sword nearby. I stroll over to see if he was badly hurt. Nnoitora was fine only he was out cold. I knew better than to wake him so I sat on a rock nearby. I began to read the last of my chapters (in the Arabian Nights).


	20. Chapter 20

The moon was shape as a crescent but it still gave off illumination for me to see. I sat on the rock finishing the last page of the book.

"What! Why?"Nnoitora stir becoming conscious.

"Why did you save me?"Nnoitora asked lying on his back.

"I didn't save you I merely stop your suicidal actions" I answer calmly.

"Neliel I truly do hate you but surely you must already know that by now? So answer me why? Why do you keep following me around?"Nnoitora asked digging deeper in our relationship. I close my book and stood up to face him.

"That's simple it's because you are much weaker than I am" I answer walking away from him.

Nnoitora just glare after the woman who dares to insult him. What the fuck? Now he had some work to do since she thought he was weak. Nnoitora got up and travel behind her while they headed back to Las Noches. Upon telling Lord Aizen what had happen Nnoitora provoke him in punishing him and Neliel for the failure of the mission. Aizen was furious that the Vasto Lordes had been killed. Now how was he going to recruit a fifth seat? In face he was so angry he took it out on Nel despite her defense but he didn't care.

I return from my fail mission. Aizen distant himself from me and Nnoitora. I'm not sure if he thought we fuck but I could have easily told him the truth but he didn't want to hear it. Aizen spent most of his time out looking for an espada to recruit. Gin was very kind in cheering me up since Aizen made it clear I wasn't going to be seeing him for a while. I went back to playing games with Gin now that I had finished my book. Pesche and Dondochakka were more involve now that they knew I had a problem with drugs and offer me advice in coping with my failure. I was still recovering from my addiction. I could feel myself wanting to go back to that for comfort but Gin assures me that I had the most chance in pulling through unlike the humans. I tried to busy myself in other things as weeks went by. Nnoitora was always out and about trying to get people to challenge him since he was told to be weak. I even had to tell him no since he persisted on matching strength. It wasn't till I got a headache from him did I take him up on a challenge. I as usual beat his ass.

"In our world this is no such thing as Salvation and that's true whether or not Aizen is here to absolve us of our sins. If I am grateful to him for anything at all it's for making me more powerful. Because of him I experience more intense battles. I am determine to become strong. Stronger than anyone else! If I'm going to fight the strongest foe there can't be anyone else stronger than me! I'm going to crush everyone with whatever means at my disposal. I want life to have fled my body before it hits the ground that's how I want to die"Nnoitora touch the sand then let it go. I listen intently wondering how disturb this man was. I return back to my quarters where I slept.

Aizen strolls over to where Nel laid asleep. Aizen bent down and kiss her cheek stirring her in the process. Aizen smile at her and sat by her side. Nel blinks her eyes awake and sat up with her sheets wrap around her body.

"My Lord?''Nel asked looking around her room. Aizen just bent over and kiss her lips silencing her once more. Nel just closes her eyes and kisses back unsure it this was a dream or real. It felt real but then again if occurs to her that she could be dreaming. Aizen shook his head and showed her it was real.

"This is real"Aizen assure her once more and wrap his arms around her waist drawing her closer to him. Nel close her eyes and kiss his lips tasting his skin that she long to touch. Aizen lick her tongue while allowing her to roam his mouth.

"Why are you here?"Nel asked unsure if he was just making up stuff for her to go along with.

"I want to be in your arms once more"Aizen whisper kissing her cleavage then lower her bed sheets so he could kiss her stomach. Nel closes her eyes and tilted her head back allowing him to lie her down. Aizen slid on top of her and kiss her lips while he undid his pants.

"Ah"Nel purrs while he slid his body into hers. Aizen close his eyes and press his waist faster into hers. Nel looks into his face noticing he was in a trance. Aizen lean over and press his face against hers.

"Yes!"Nel moan while he increases his thrusts. Aizen just clutch her sides tightly and continue to screw her hard. Nel tightens her legs around him provoking him to push harder into her.

"Please don't stop!"Nel panted her breathing becoming more ragged by the seconds. Aizen continue to run his hands wildly through her hair and turn her head sideways on the pillow.

"Stay still"Aizen moan while halting in his thrusts he held her close to him while he empty himself. Nel closes her eyes shuddering as she receives his goods. Aizen just press his nose against her cheek breathing hard and hot on her. Aizen look down at himself before realizing he had completed his boner and now it was soft. Aizen slid off of her and made his way to his fallen pants.

"Is that it?'Nel asked sitting up and look at him as if he had use her. Aizen nodded and dress before making his way out. Nel race after him unconcern if she was naked.

"You just wanted me for yourself relieve? Is that it?"Nel asked tugging his arm and pulls him to face her. Aizen just look at her and smile.

"I never once said I love you so yes"Aizen replied slipping his arm through her fingers. Nel allow him to and watch as he strolls down the hallway.


	21. Chapter 21

"Pesche! Dondochakka!"I walk down the halls.

"Pesche! Dondochakka! Where are you? It's time for dinner" I stop walking and raise and raise my right hand to stroke my chin.

"Hmm" I shug it off thinking they were playing hide and seek.

"Pesche!Dondochakka! Come out!"I I called while I sonido from one room to another. I even look out the window.

"Where are you hiding?"I asked looking under a vase sitting on a stand.

"In here?"I asked bending on my knees and peek around the corner then an empty room. I saw no one. I stood up and called them again.

"Where could those two guys have gone?"I asked out loud baffle.

"It's strange" I answer more to myself just then my stomach growl.

"Huh and I'm so hungry" I pause unsure if I should abandon my search. I decided not to and made my way out the hall and onto the balcony.

"Hey!"Nnoitora growl standing tall and proud he was holding his weapon out on his right shoulder.

"Not you again" I spoke in exasperation. That guy was seriously getting under my skin.

''Are you looking for someone?"Nnoitora asked with a mischievous smile.

"Why don't you mind your own business?"I snap with my arms hanging down my side. I closed my eyes and walk past his right side.

"And carrying your weapon around is an empty threat if you really want to appear dangerous you put it away" I spoke halting in my stride. Nnoitora only grin. I had just walked away when I heard and felt the wall break behind me. The wind blew my long hair around my face causing me to spin around in astonishment.

"Huh"I cried with my arms raise in a defensive mode it appears that Nnoitora threw his weapon at the wall. The smoke from the impact only blurs my vision so I couldn't see.

''Hmm" a moan came along with some raspy breathing. I immediately recognize the voice.

"Pesche! Dondochakka!"I wince spotting their bodies on the ground. The smoke had clear allowing me a good view of their faces.

"Uh I'm so sorry Master Nel. We failed you"Pesche spoke his voice weak from a previous attack by Nnoitora. I felt my eyes shake and water.

"Uh you you rip off their masks? How dare you!"I lean forward and scream at Nnoitora who kept his back to me.

"Yeah I did so what? They were too weak that's the bottom line"Nnoitora spoke looking over his left shoulder.

"Uh"I gritted my teeth in anger. Nnoitora turn around completely and raised his weapon up high. I move my right hand and pulled my sword out.

"Ugh!"Nnoitora scream swinging his weapon for Nel's head. Nel block with her sword above her head.

"Now then I think I've given you a fine enough reason to fight me haven't I?"Nnoitora asked looking down at Nel. Nel kept her head bent but her sword steady.

"Not quite"Nel answer to his surprise. Nnoitora move his head back in shock.

"This isn't a reason for the fight to a death"Nel yell while in sonido. Nel move backwards while Nnoitora jump back. Nnoitora hunch his back.

"You're serious?"Nnoitora asked in disbelief. What is it going to take to get this chick to fight?

"But you have done wrong you've injure two of my closest friends and for that I promise I will make you pay!"I scream lurching forward and aimed my blade for his right shoulder. Nnoitora just side step me so I miss him and hit the air.

Nnoitora sonido from Nel slamming his back into a wall. Nel just turn around and clutch her sword with determination. Nel leap forward and stab near the left side of his face. Nnoitora block the tip of her blade with his weapon preventing her from sliding it over to his ear.

I struggle trying to drag my sword but it proves useless. Nnoitora had a good counter in preventing me from stabbing his face. I then raise my left leg and kick his abdomen.

"Hai Yay!"I yelled kicking him successfully. Nnoitora's eyes grew big as he free fall down to the sands.

"Ahh!"Nnoitora yelled falling. I watch as he fell a good distance from where I stood.

"Damn it!"Nnoitora yell getting up he pick up his weapon. Just then Nel flew downwards with her sword out. Nnoitora dodge her blade as it swung for his head.

I crashed onto the sands causing smoke and debris to fly everywhere clouding the view once more.

Nnoitora slid on his feet holding his blade out as Nel sonido forward hitting his blade with everything she's got.

I swung wildly trying to hit a spot that might be vulnerable. Unfortunately he had practice up on his defense for I could not land a blow.

I can't stand her! Noitora thought. Nnoitora slid backwards to a platform he and Szayel had set up for Nel. Just one more step! Nnoitora thought. Nel's feet landed on the floor thus entering the trap. Nnoitora was thrill and grin at the sight of his prey now in his mercy. Szayel watch as Nnoitora lures Nel in like they had previously arranged. Once Nel enter Szayel activated his device.

''Uh"I yell when I saw Nnoitora jump in the air and land behind me. I quickly spun around to counter him.

"To slow!"I yelled swinging my sword across his chest. Nnoitora vanish when I hit him successfully.

"Oh"I gasp feeling my eyes widen in shock. I heard a chain rattling behind me. Bam! I felt my mask crack as the blade landed on my head.

"Huh"I wince tilting my head back drops of blood specks flew everywhere as my mask crack allowing the steel to make contact with my skull. I had been defeated.

"Uh"I moan watching pieces of my mask fly everywhere. I fell on my knees. I then lean forward hitting my face against the polish floor. I black out.

"Hmm"Nnoitora sigh in triumph he survey the unconscious Nel on the floor. Nel was out like a light. _It's a good thing I did it outside and away from Lord Aizen_. The process was messy considering he had bashed her head in. Now it was time for his next move.


	22. Chapter 22

It was night time when Nnoitora dragged Nel and her fracciones on the floor outside. Lately he's been feeling sexually frustrated.

"You probably tell me I'm acting like some mindless primal beast again as if I care the whole point of battle is to win at all cost it doesn't require a good reason .Fighting isn't logical never has been. You look for some lofty rational and paid the price. You make me sick!"Nnoitora spit on Nel. Nel was still unconscious along with her fracciones. There was blood on her head along with her lower half. Nnoitora had fuck her then wrap her in a brown blanket dragging her as he went to discard. Szayel Aporro appears to watch. Nnoitora pause sensing this man's reiatsu.

"What do you want? Your work is already finish here! Szayel Aporro"Nnoitora snap coldly.

"Why the sudden cold shoulder?"Szayel asked not the least bit scare. Szayel's eyes focus on the signs of a force intrusion on Nel's body. Nel had been rape!

"I thought you and I were allies joining forces to meet our goals? Can't I at least witness the outcome of this?"Szayel asked pushing his glasses up. Nnoitora look over his right shoulder.

"I don't remember us ever joining forces. I took advantage of you that's all there was to it"Nnoitora answer trying to shake the pest away.

"You wanted to fight Neliel and I wish to test my new device in action thus our partnership was born"Szayel coolly replied. Nnoitora kept looking over his shoulder.

"Cooperation is forge out of common interest because it has benefits for both parties"Szayel explain grinning.

"Szayel Aporro it makes me want to puke"Nnoitora spat. Nel was then dump with her fracciones.

_Neliel it was never power that divided us it was experience pure and simple. Before your wound has heal and you've return to Las Noches I would have surpass you. My powers will be so great that your sword will not be able to touch me! _Nnoitora thought silently.

"Let's go!"Nnoitora boss Szayel around.

"I don't think you can give me orders!"Szayel snap hotly.

"Is that so? You're not even an espada"Nnoitora smirk.

"Perhaps but it was my device alone that allow you to beat Neliel and I believe that affords me some respect"Szayel answer.

"Huh?''Nnoitora look to his left side.

"Am I wrong? See what I mean in our common interest?"Szayel narrow his eyes.

"Ugh"Nnoitora blew him off and walk off. A sound occurs with pink smoke turning the sands in a mini twister. Nnoitora race back to see what was happening.

"Spirit energy"Nnoitora exclaim analyzing the scene. Pink smoke had left Nel's mask causing her to grow smaller.

"Did she just turn into a child?"Nnoitora gasp his pupils dilated.

"Fascinating! I've never seen such phenomenon spirit energy is escaping from the crack in her mask and her soul is shrinking"Szayel observe.

"Ha! Who cares how it's happening! Look at you now Neliel in a body that suits you perfectly! Ah Ha Ha! But on the other hand I suppose that's the last time our swords will ever cross. That really is a shame!"Nnoitora walk off with Szayel following.

"Why this place? Where am I?"Nel awoke looking startle. The surrounding was foreign to her as well as the bodies that lay before her.

"And you! Who are you?"Nel asked in a little girl's voice.

"Hmm"Dondochakka gasp.

"My goodness she's lost her memory"Pesche observe out loud.

"Uh my head feels so funny"Nel spoke lowering her aching head down.

"Pesche"Dondochakka whimper with his left hand out.

"Be quiet Dondochakka!"Pesche commanded with a fist.

"This can only mean one thing! Master Nel Master Neliel Tu Odeschwanck has died her mask destroy, all her power lost, and her memory erased. The girl who lies before us is not master Nel. However we must protect her from Nnoitora and Szayel Aporro. From suffering a hardship, from all dangers and adversity. If our master has become defenseless we must shield her with our lives. We've sworn to serve Master Nel in any situation and this is our final duty"Pesche narrow his yellow eyes.


End file.
